Partnership
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Ryoko is finally captured my Kione. What will become of her when they reach the Galaxy Police HQ? RyokoOC. If you don't like these types of stories, then don't read it. R&R. Better summary inside. UPDATE! Chapters 19 to 21!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

Summary: Based on the Tenchi Universe series. Kione has successfully captured Ryoko, but will the space pirate be executed, or will an add twist of fate occur? RyokoOC. This is my very first Tenchi Muyo fic and the very first fic I ever wrote. Please be kind to me, and if there are any spelling and or grammar errors I missed, I apologize. 

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 1

"No!" screamed Ryoko, "Azaka, Kamadake, let me go!"

"We are sorry," said one of the pillar robots, which was Azaka.

"But we must obey the princess," said Kamadake. Ryoko was in the middle of a fight with officer named Kione, a police officer to the Galaxy Police, and Ayeka had just sent Azaka and Kamadake to capture her in a shield so she couldn't move.

"Okay Officer Kione," said Ayeka calmly, "You can do your thing."

"Thank you Princess Ayeka," answered Kione. She began to recite the rights Ryoko had, which weren't many. Then she was put in a cell on the ship called Yigami.

-Thanks a lot Ayeka-, Ryoko thought as the ship prepared to take off. She heard Kione and Mihoshi talking to the rest of the people, then she heard them board, and the ship take off. A few minutes later Mihoshi showed up at her cell.

"Sorry Ryoko," she said," If I had a choice I would let you go, but I can't." Ryoko looked away, she wasn't mad at her, just frustrated. "Maybe if we try hard enough we could get your sentence-"

"Forget about the sentence, they're probably just going to put me straight to death. If not that then probably a jail sentence for life," Ryoko snapped. She looked away quickly to try and hide her tears, but Mihoshi spotted them.

"I know your scared Ryoko, and I know the turn out probably won't be good, but-" she didn't finish, she was lost for words, then Kione walked over.

"I know Mihoshi doesn't want to send you to prison, she's seen the good side of you, but it can't change the actions you've done in the past, so now you have to pay for it." Ryoko didn't answer, she was putting forth all of her efforts not to cry, but she was losing the battle.

"Leave me alone," she muttered. They stood there for a few seconds, then left. Then Ryoko leaned against the wall and cried her eyes out, she couldn't believe it was over, her entire life she avoided the Galaxy Police and now all of that time was going down the drain, her life was as good as over, and she was scared.

Mihoshi and Kione made their way back to the bridge, but Kione noticed that Mihoshi looked upset.

"Look Mihoshi," she began, "we're doing our job, and this is what we have to do, even if we don't like it." Mihoshi nodded sadly, "You really found out a lot about her didn't you?"

"She was only doing what she had to, her parents were killed in a raid and she's been on her own ever since," said Mihoshi, "I know it doesn't seem true, but for some reason I believe her. I mean if she had parents, she probably would be a different person, right?"

"That maybe true, but it didn't turn out that way, it turned out this way, and nothing can change that," replied Kione.

"You sound like you have no heart," cried Mihoshi as the sat down in the cockpit.

"I do Mihoshi, but how is heart going to stand up to the chief?" Mihoshi nodded and they continued on the trip back to Galaxy Police head quarters. It took them about an hour to get there, then another ten minutes to dock. They went down to get Ryoko; they got to her cell and found her sitting on the floor, staring out into nothingness.

"Okay Ryoko," said Kione as she put the handcuffs on her, "lets go." Ryoko got up without struggling. She walked out quietly, no sound came from her, and she just kept staring at the ground. The section chief met them at the door.

"Well done you two, finally, after all these years you finally lost the chase," he said, "Why isn't she struggling?" Ryoko answered this.

"Why should I? I can't win no matter how hard I try." She continued to stare at the floor, and did nothing else.

"Well then, we'll take over from here," said the chief. Two male officers came to his sides, then went and took Ryoko from Kione. "You are dismissed." and they walked away.

"Well," said Kione, "I think this deserves a trip to the cafeteria, don't you think?"

"Yeah," answered Mihoshi and they made their way down there.

Author's Note: I know, this is a very, very short chapter. Like I said, this was the very first fanfic I've ever written. I know this chapter is pretty pointless, that's why I put up the first two or three. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 2

The officers led Ryoko down a hallway, but they didn't seem to be going to where Ryoko thought they were going. They followed the section chief until he stopped at a door and walked in, the others followed behind him.

"Well Ryoko," began the chief, "You've seemed to have made friends with Mihoshi, and am I correct?"

"Yes," Ryoko answered quietly.

"I could see that she really didn't want to turn you in, did she tell that to you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, this might get interesting. Ryoko, who else was in the house you were living in?"

"The Princesses of Juri, Ayeka and Sasami, the prince of Juri Tenchi, his father and grandfather, Yosho, and the mad scientist Washu." The chief stared for a moment, then he looked at the two officers and nodded, then they took the cuffs off of Ryoko.

"Ryoko, what you have just told me is that you've been living in a house full of Juri royals, and you didn't try and kill any of them, am I correct?"

"Well, Princess Ayeka and I sometimes fought, but I never hurt her, I knew if I did, the other members in the household would kick me out and her sister Sasami would hate me." The chief thought for a minute then smiled.

"Ryoko, you are probably wondering why I had them take the handcuffs off of you, right," Ryoko nodded, "Well, this goes with that you've told me. You have had a chance to kill a very important member of Juri, and you didn't, and that you were with them every day since you got there. So, we are not going to put you in a cell,"

Ryoko looked straight at him and gulped, their was only one more option, "And I am not going to sentence you to death," that made Ryoko fall over, "I see," mumbled the chief, "that's what you thought was going to happen to you, but it isn't," Ryoko stood up as quickly as she could, "Instead, since hearing all of this I think I can trust you, I am going to send you through the training that all people go through when they are trying to become an officer."

"Could you be more, informative?" asked Ryoko, she wasn't sure of what he was trying to say.

"I'm saying that I am going to make you through the training an officer goes through, and if you pass it you will be an officer for the Galaxy Police and your criminal file will be deleted." Ryoko stared for a few seconds, and then fainted. "I guess she's relieved," the chief said in an amused voice.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Ryoko.

"Yes I am," answered the chief, "Would you rather have a death sentence?"

"No, that's okay," replied Ryoko.

"Good, now, should I tell Kione and Mihoshi?" Ryoko thought for a moment and shook her head.

"No, I'd rather wait until I've completed my training, then show them, I want to see their mouths drop." The chief laughed at her reply.

"You really want to get even with Kione don't you?" said the chief. Ryoko nodded and waited for him to speak, "I'll call in your trainer then," he buzzed in a message, "Send him up." They waited for a few minutes until the door opened and a man walked in, and he was really tall. "Ryoko, this is Colin, he will be your instructor. I know you think he's tall, but their is a taller person in this ship than him." He smiled at Colin, but Colin didn't seem too pleased.

"Sir?" began Ryoko, "Who is the tallest person on this ship?" The chief laughed a little, then smiled.

"Don't worry about that now Ryoko, you will meet him soon, very soon." Ryoko nodded and walked out with Colin.

"So, where do I start?" asked Ryoko. Colin looked at her and gestured to follow him. She did and he led them down a hallway, to an area that Ryoko would be in for an entire year, with training and studying, until she qualified to be an officer.

Author's Note: Again, another short chapter. Hopefully this one wasn't as boring as the last one. I think the next chapter gets more interesting. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 3

"Kione," said Mihoshi, "Shouldn't the section chief have told us what he did with Ryoko?"

"Mihoshi, you've asked me that a hundred times now, and I don't know, besides, it's been a year since we brought her in, who's knows what happened. I wonder why the chief asked us to come down to his office?" Mihoshi nodded. They made their way down the crowded hallway to his office. When they walked in the chief greeted them enthusiastically.

"Good to see you, I asked you down here to show you our newest member, ah, here she is." Kione and Mihoshi waited for the person to walk in, then they fell over.

"What the-," began Kione.

"This doesn't look right," said Mihoshi.

"It really doesn't look right to see you two on the floor," said Ryoko.

"Chief," yelled Kione when she stood up, "How, why, why did you do this?"

"Because, she had a chance to kill two or three important people, and she didn't, so I think she deserves a second chance, although I wasn't to sure myself at first whether she would pass all of the training, but she did and is a qualified Galaxy Police member, but there was a catch. If she didn't do this she would be sentenced to death, which I knew she didn't want, am I clear?" Kione and Mihoshi nodded, then Ryoko stepped forward.

"I summarized that rookie's report sir," she said handing him a few sheets of paper.

"Thank you, how did you manage to get it down this small?" asked the chief.

"It took me awhile," answered Ryoko, "That thing was nearly two inches thick."

"Hey wait a minute," interrupted Kione, "How high are you in this range of officers?"

"I'm normally a patrol officer like you two, but sometimes when someone brings in a large report, I get called in to summarize it." All of sudden her wrist communicator went off,

"Hey Ryoko," came a voice, "We have patrol in ten minutes, get your butt down here."

"Okay I'm coming," she answered, "Gotta go," and she made her way to the door.  
"Hey wait," said Kione, "Who's your partner?"

"If you come with me you'll see," said Ryoko as she walked out the door. Kione and Mihoshi followed her until they reached the docking bay.

"What took you so long?" came a male voice from behind them.

"I had tagalongs," answered Ryoko as she whirled around. Kione and Mihoshi turned around to and saw a tall man walking towards them. At first Kione thought it was Colin, but it wasn't.

"Jas?" she said astounded.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Ryoko, how did you get partnered with him, every girl on this ship wants to be partnered with him."

"Yeah, and not just in patrol work," Jas mumbled. Ryoko giggled behind at the statement. He was really cute, but Ryoko knew she had no chance, so she was just happy being his patrol partner.

"Come on Jas," said Ryoko," lets go, you were the one who said I was late, now you're just standing around."

"Okay, I'm coming," replied Jas. They walked to a large ship in the docking bay, and were about to board when Kione yelled at them.

" Don't you two do anything the chief wouldn't like," she joked.

"Shut up," said Jas.

"You're gross," replied Ryoko. They both boarded the ship and waited until Kione and Mihoshi were safely behind the door before taking off.

"Well that was a surprise," said Mihoshi.

"No kidding," replied Kione.

"Well that was interesting," said Jas as they sat down in the cockpit.

"Yeah, right, so what are we doing, when you called me you sounded urgent."

"I was," he replied, "You know that Juri royal that disappeared and then returned to try and take over Juri?" Ryoko nodded, she knew him far to well, and her side ached just thinking about it. "Well, he's back."

"What, I thought he was killed?"

"We all did, but he's back, but he's not after the crown, he's become a space pirate, wonderful huh?"

"In your dreams Mister, so the Commander sent us out to get him."

"Yep, he's already sent out numerous officers, but none have returned," that sent a chill up Ryoko's spine, "I guess he decided to send in the heavy artillery."

"Heavy artillery? Just because we have powers makes us artillery?"

"In his point of view, here it is," Ryoko looked out to see a large ship, "The only information we have is that his ship is called the Soja, no weaponry information or him, so I have no idea what we're up against."

"Oh, so we're going in blind basically," said Ryoko.

"Sorry to say it, but yeah. We could end up like those other officers, but we might not, who knows, we just have to go in and see." Ryoko gulped and nodded. They connected with the ship without any problem. "Looks like he's expecting us," said Jas as they stood. They walked out of Nigami and into Soja.

"Well now we know what happened to the officers," said Ryoko as they walked through a hallway covered with dead bodies. "It looks like a graveyard, feels like one too, eerie and cold."

"Yeah," replied Jas, but he didn't seem fazed, and Ryoko knew why, he was keeping a lookout for anything living. They reached a corner and went to the wall. "Wait a second," he said. He silently brought up his blue energy sword and caught it on the end of his cape, then he lifted it so it went in front of the corner, then an energy shot went through it. Jas kept it there, but there wasn't another fire.

"Keep it there," whispered Ryoko as she crouched down. Her vision was great for seeing around corners without going around them, and she was glad of it when she saw who had fired. It looked like an officer, but a little dead and rotting, with all the looks of a zombie. "We have a problem."

"What is it," asked Jas. Ryoko rose shakily to her feet, then she put two fingers to his temple and transferred the image, and he shuddered. "Wonderful, I've only been up against things like these one time before, and it was ugly." Ryoko shivered, going up against zombies might not be the best thing to do.

"How are we supposed to do this, I mean, they're the living dead," said Ryoko.

"I know, that's why they're almost impossible to destroy," replied Jas, "but there is one way."

"What?"

"You've got to cut them in half, the long way, it's pretty gross, and not very easy either." Ryoko nodded and they braced themselves for the attack and jumped out to the waiting zombie. It fired blast after blast from what looked like a rifle, but shot energy blasts, they dodged them, but was hit once or twice each until they got close enough to attack him, or it. "Now!" yelled Jas. Ryoko was the closest and slashed through the zombie. It shrieked and fell to the floor with a sickening shloop.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Ryoko as she walked away from the rotting carcass.

"Like I said," replied Jas, "It gets ugly, or in this case smelly." He waved his hand to drive away the smell, but it did no good. "Lets get going." Ryoko followed him down he hallway, thankfully the next corner was empty, but the next one had four more zombies, so they each got two, getting more injuries in the process. Finally they came to the last room. Torn and bloody they slowly walked up to the door, but as they got three feet away from the door it opened on its own and an eerie laughter erupted from it.

"I guess he's in there," said Ryoko. Jas nodded, and they both walked slowly inside. "Jas, do you think we can beat him?"

"I don't know Ryoko, I don't know." They walked on completely and came face to face with him.

"Damn, and we don't even no his name," muttered Jas.

"I know it," said Ryoko, "It's Kagato, and I've met him before, and he's gotten much stronger than the last time I saw him."

"Ah, I remember you," said Kagato, "You were the nice toy, I see you survived the injury I gave you, such a pity."

"You have some explaining to do if we survive this," said Jas.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," mumbled Ryoko.

"Well, lets get this started," said Kagato, "This is going to be interesting, the strongest members of the Galaxy Police against me, this is going to be fun." Jas and Ryoko took their fighting stances and held their ground. "Bye bye officers, your deaths will be mourned by others." He laughed and sent out an energy beam.

Ryoko and Jas dodged blast after blast; then Kagato got a hold of Ryoko. "Here goes the first one, and I'll make sure it's for good." He threw her right at the wall. Ryoko turned so her feet faced the wall just before she hit it, but when she hit it she heard a sickening sound that sounded like a branch being broken, then a shooting pain went up her leg.

"Ah!" she yelped as she hit the floor.

"Ryoko!" Jas yelled, but as he ran towards her Kagato got a hold of his arm. Jas stopped moving and tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. Kagato raised his hand and an energy ball began to form.

"No!" yelled Ryoko as she released her blast and hit Kagato in the face. He let go of Jas's arm, but his blast was released and hit Jas in the arm and went upward, leaving a long gash that went down to the bone.

"You'll pay for that one, " said Kagato. He fired again and again, missing them by inches. Then, he fired numerous blasts at once, and Ryoko, with her broken leg slowing her down, was hit by every one of them, then landed on the floor, unconscious. "Well now I can eliminate you," said Kagato, but when he turned away from Jas, Jas pulled out a special energy rope and a transporter. He threw the rope and it wrapped itself around Kagato. Then he hit the transporter button and he was transported to a special cell on Nigami.

"Ryoko!" yelled Jas as he ran over to her. "Ryoko, Ryoko wake up." Ryoko didn't move, but all around him the bodies of the officers began to glow, and when it stopped, all of the officers were standing and looked like nothing had ever happened to them. Jas recognized one of the officers and called to him, "Hey, Derek, come over here and help me!" The officer turned and ran over.

"Yeah Jas?"

"Could you carry her out, I would but this arm is pretty much useless."

"Sure," he answered and carefully picked up Ryoko. They all walked slowly out of the ship, other officers coming into the group as they walked.

"The chief is really going to be surprised about this," said Jas as they all got on to Nigami and headed back to the Galaxy Police.

Author's Note: Hey, guess I made up for the last two chapters. Hopefully this chapter was more interesting than the last two. I really don't know what else to say, partly because I have a headache and I want to go to sleep. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

Author's Note: I have reconsidered discontinuing this story, for now. I have a lot of work to do on it to make it work. I have time now, now that the high school marching band season is over, but I still can't guarantee that I'll get through the whole story. Just warning all of you.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 4

Ryoko lay in the hospital wing in the Galaxy Police. Jas had run into HQ ahead of them and put Kagato in cell created especially for him, then Jas got medical treatment. Ryoko still had not come back into consciousness, and Jas was trying to contact Kione and Mihoshi, but was having no luck. Finally, after two days, Ryoko came out of her coma like state.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly. She got no answer. She tried to sit up, but her head and the rest of her body said no, and she lay back down.

"Ryoko?" Ryoko looked to her to see Jas coming toward her, "I thought you weren't ever going to wake up," he said as he sat down. His left arm was in a sling.

"What happened, how did I get here?" Ryoko asked him. Jas told her what happened, then Ryoko closed her eyes and said, "So all of the officers are alive, that's good, there were no losses in this fight."

"Not in this one, but maybe in the next one," replied Jas. Ryoko nodded, "I still can't get a hold Kione and Mihoshi, it's like they've left the ship."

"They do, but," she looked at the clock on the wall, "they should be patrolling now." Jas smiled at her.

"If you say so. I'll be back later."

"Okay," and Jas left the room. Ryoko lay there and tried to think, but the constant ache in her leg was distracting her. (At least he can get up and walk around, thought Ryoko, All I get to do is lay here, at least for now. I wonder how long it will take for these injuries to heal?) Ryoko's thoughts were interrupted when the section chief walked in, and he wasn't alone.

"So you're finally awake," said the chief, "Commander."

"Yes, Ryoko, Jas told me that you saved him during the battle with Kagato, am I correct?"

"I guess," said Ryoko, "It happened so quickly and I can hardly remember what happened."

"Well, you saved an officer that was in a higher rank," Ryoko gave him a questionable look, "That means that you deserve a promotion."

"What, uh, thanks, but, I like my position right where it is," said Ryoko, "Save your promotions for Kione and Mihoshi."

"Oh believe me Ryoko," said the Commander, "This isn't much; we're just putting you up to Jas's rank."

"But Jas has been here for years."

"And how do you think he got there. He saved his partner many times, but it wasn't from such a powerful opponent, so you deserve it." At that moment Jas walked in the door.

"Commander, Chief, what are you doing here?" he asked stupidly.

"Promoting Ryoko, why else would we be here," said the Commander.

"Oh," said Jas, "to what rank."

"Yours," they said in unison. Ryoko laughed at Jas's astounded face. "Well then," said the Commander, "I guess it's time for us to get on our way." Jas moved aside to let them pass, and then he looked at Ryoko.

"Why did you tell them I saved you?" complained Ryoko.

"Uh, because I had to. Come on Ryoko, I just talked to Kione, they're on their way right now, and she's going to flip. She's been wanting this position for years, and you got it in a few months."

"Yeah, well. Kione will definitely flip about this. So how long will it take for these injuries to heal?"

"Well, if my injuries are going to take about a month, so yours will probably take three months, our more."

"Three months! That's a long time."

"Yeah, well your injuries are pretty severe, you're lucky it's not six months to a year."

"At least that, so when do you think Kione and Mihoshi are going to be here?"

"I really don't know, soon though, soon." Soon was right, because once the words were out of his mouth the two officers burst through the door.

"Hi, uh, yeah hi," stuttered Kione.

"What's the matter Kione?" asked Jas.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all," she said, but then a voice behind her turned it into a lie.

"Kione can we come in?" Kione turned to look at Ryoko who looked like she was going to jump out of the bed and strangle her.

"You didn't, I told you not to," began Ryoko angrily.

"It wasn't me, it was Mihoshi, besides, they would have found out any way, right?"

ooo

"Kione! Kione can we go in or not," yelled Tenchi.

"Would you wait Tenchi," said Washu, "We'll get there soon enough," but then Kione and Mihoshi came out.

"No one's going in there," she started, "If they do they're dead, Ryoko's as mad as a bull on steroids."

"That's not good," said Tenchi, "So what do we do now?"

"Stay away from that door," Kione answered. "Uh Ayeka, where's Sasami?" Just then Jas shot out with Sasami in one arm.

"It wasn't her," said Jas, "Ryoko's still in a rage and as I ran out I saw her and took her with me. Even I'm not going back in there for awhile."

"Nice one Mihoshi," muttered Kione.

"Are you all right Sasami?" asked Ayeka. Sasami nodded, but they could see that she was a little shaken.

"Maybe they should go back home," suggested Jas, "Ryoko's probably not going to want to see anybody for a while, and that includes me." Kione nodded and led the others away.

"Kione?" Ayeka asked, "Who is that man?"

"That's Jas, Ryoko's partner," she turned around to look and watched as Jas stuck his head around the door, then pulled it out fast and shut it.

"Looks like he's going to have his hands full for awhile," said Washu.

ooo

"Now what am I supposed to do, she won't even let me in," said Jas. (Boy, this is going to be difficult. I need to find a way to make her relax, or she's going to hurt herself.) He gathered up his wits and opened the door.

"Beat it!" yelled Ryoko.

"I'm not leaving, and I don't care what you say," Jas said calmly.

"Suit your self," said Ryoko, she still looked really steamed. Jas sat down in the chair that he was sitting in earlier and tried to relax.

"Looks like we're both out of it for awhile, huh?" said Jas.

"Yeah."

"Look, don't be mad, the others would have found out any way. Besides, you knew that Mihoshi couldn't keep a secret to save her life."

"Yeah, the Bubbled Headed Blonde," said Ryoko, but Jas had said the same thing as well. "I see we both have the same opinion about her."

"Yeah, how's your leg?"

"It hurts, badly, I'm afraid if I move it it'll snap in two again."

"That isn't likely, I observed the surgery and you have two steel plates in your leg to keep the bone from moving, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, so when do you think I can get up and walk?"

"Tomorrow, right now we want you to keep still so the bone can get used to the plates and pins. I'll have the nurse get you some pain killers." He got up and went down a hall. Then he came back, "I'll leave. Those pain killers you're going to get are probably going to make you fall asleep." Ryoko nodded and he left, just before the nurse came with the medication.

"Make sure you drink the entire glass of water, or you might get a side affect," said the nurse. Ryoko took the pills and drained the glass, "Sleep well," said the nurse as she walked out. Within ten minutes of taking the pills she was asleep. Jas walked in an hour later and found her dead asleep.

"I knew they would do that," he whispered as he walked over to her bed. He looked around to make sure the nurse wasn't around, and then he bent down and kissed Ryoko. (I owe you my life, thank you for saving me.) He stood up and walked out of the room to let Ryoko sleep.

ooo

Author's Note: Oh my god, this is so horribly written, at least in my eyes. Like I have said, this a very old fic, one of my very firsts. Any readers who like this story can thank my only reviewer for this story that it's back up again. I'll continue working on the chapters and update them when I feel they are fit to put up. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 5

"I am going to fall," Ryoko said as she tried standing with the crutches.

"No you're not," Jas said, " and if you do I'm not going to be able to catch you."

"Ha-ha, very funny, why can't I just hover in the air?"

"Because it's not fair to others that have to use them, so you have to use them too."

"Thanks a lot Kagato," Ryoko muttered as she walked slowly out of the hospital wing. They walked down one of the half full hallways down to the chief's office, and Ryoko hated every step. "I hate this, it's so annoying."

"Well, at least you didn't lose your attitude," teased Jas.

"That's not funny," snapped Ryoko, "and I just figure out a good use for these thing."

"Uh-oh, I'd better keep my mouth shut," said Jas as they reached the office. Jas opened the door and let Ryoko walk in first.

"Ah, there you two are," said the chief, "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Ryoko sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You two saved at least thirty officers from Kagato, and you're injured in the process, but your time off won't be easy, I'll be having you do work, but here's the pay off." Ryoko and Jas nodded for him to continue, "After that, I'm giving you both a month off."

"Uh, could we get a reason?" Ryoko asked; Jas was just as bewildered.

"Well, no one in this entire ship, myself included, have saved that many people, and believe that should be rewarded greatly." He nodded and they left.

"Want to go to my office, it's closer?" Jas asked. Ryoko nodded and they headed in that direction. When they got there, Jas opened the door and let Ryoko in first, then he walked in. "I wonder what the chief's going to make us do? I hope it's nothing like summarizing reports."

"Knowing him that's probably what it is," Ryoko replied sitting down in a chair. "That's what I've had to do when he gives me things to do."

"Wonderful, must be fun." Jas sighed and leaned back in his chair. Ryoko nodded in sarcasm.

"It's the most boring thing you could ever do, although sometimes it can be funny." Jas smiled, but looked bored. Then the door opened an officer walked in.

"I have come from the chief, he says that you are going to be assigned to the solar system to patrol, that is all," and he left.

"What? But Kione and Mihoshi patrol that area," Ryoko exclaimed. Just then Kione and Mihoshi came through the door.

"Looks like you two are patrolling with us," Kione said, "Hey, at least you'll get to visit earth more often."

"Yeah, whatever," they said.

ooo

"Why did the chief assign us here?" Ryoko whined.

"Oh well, at least we're not summarizing reports," Jas said, trying to get Ryoko to lighten up, it worked a little, he got her to smile. They were on Nigami and were passing Jupiter, and then Kione appeared on screen,

"Hey you two, want to go to Earth?"

"Sure, might as well," Ryoko, answered. It took them an hour to get to Earth, and when they then it took them half an hour to get to the house, Ryoko just wanted to fly, but Jas made her use the crutches.

ooo "Hey everyone, look," Sasami pointed out the window, and they looked outside. Ryoko, Kione, Mihoshi, and Jas were walking towards the house. Sasami didn't wait for anyone, she ran out of the house to give Ryoko a hug.

"Oof, hi Sasami," Ryoko said after she got the wind knocked out of her.

"Don't make her fall Sasami," Kione warned.

"I won't," Sasami replied. The others came out of the house to greet them.

"Long time no see Ryoko," Washu teased, "Anything else happen lately since we left?"

"Yeah, we got assigned to patrol here until we recover," Jas answered, "And it's probably until Ryoko recovers." Ryoko stuck her tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

"That's not funny," Ryoko growled, but everyone else seemed to think it was. After they stopped laughing they settled down and asked Ryoko about five thousand questions. "Guys stop it, you're making my head spin," she pleaded. They laughed and left her alone. The rest of the day past as usual, then Ryoko and Jas had to go back on patrol.

"See ya," they said as they teleported back to Nigami.

"Well that was interesting," Jas said as they sat down.

"It's usually a lot crazier," Ryoko replied.

"I wonder how? I can't wait to get my arm out of this sling."

"You have less time to wait than me," Ryoko groaned, "You should only have another week or two, right?"

"I think so," Jas answered, "but you still have a long way to go."

"Shut up, you still owe me for saving your butt." Jas gulped at the comment, he hated being in debt, but a life for a life, and this one was going to take awhile.

ooo

Author's Note: It's so short, bad me, very bad me. Thank you to the one person who reviewed me for the last chapter, and as you asked, here's the new one, and probably the one after. Enjoy, and keep those reviews coming. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 6

It was three weeks later, Jas had finished his recovery, but Ryoko still had a long way to go. "I hate this thing," Ryoko growled one day on Nigami.

"You've said that a hundred times now Ryoko," Jas said, he was getting annoyed with it.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about the incident, and that's my second time confronting him."

"What?" Jas said confused.

"That's right, I haven't told you yet." She told him about her first experience with Kagato, except the injury, up until the day she got home.

"I had no idea," he said when she was finished, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to, I wasn't feeling that great at the time"  
"Well that's understandable," Jas replied, "Don't worry, that thing will be off soon."

"Yeah, I hope."

ooo

Two months past and Ryoko herself finally recovered, and didn't even have to go to physical therapy.

"Yes, I can walk around again, why did you make me keep these crutches?"

"I thought you might want to get rid of them yourself," Jas replied, "as in disintegrating them?"

"Thanks, but I think shooting them out into space near a sun in good enough for me," Ryoko answered with a laugh, then she remembered something, "Hey, we get a month off now."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Jas said, "So what are you going to do?"

"Me?" Ryoko replied, she was just planning to go back to Earth and relax there, "I'm probably just going to go to Earth and kick back there until I have to come back, why?"

"Just asking, but I was thinking about going to a planet were it's like Earth's Hawaii all year round, and I was wondering if you would like to come with." Ryoko was shocked, why would he want to ask her to go to some planet paradise with him?

"I don't know what to say, I'm mean, why me, you could go with someone else, someone that deserves it-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, you're saying that you don't deserve to go?" Jas said, Ryoko nodded, "Okay, I'm thinking that injury did something to your head."

"Uh, whatever, but really Jas, you don't need to bring someone like me along, besides, I'm not the one to sit around and relax for hours, I like to be moving, doing something, not lounging around."

"I understand that," Jas said, "but you didn't let me explain in more detail. Not only is it like a beach where you just relax, it has casinos, I don't really like those, karaoke places, arcades, and even scuba diving. I think you'd enjoy it, if you go I mean." Ryoko thought for a minute watching Jas wait for her answer.

"All right, I'll come," she answered, "just don't do anything that'll make me want to fry you."

"Yes ma'am," Jas replied.

ooo Three hours later, they were packed and ready to go.

"Yes, vacation officially starts now," Jas, said as they boarded Nigami.

"How long will it take to get there?" Ryoko asked.

"About five hours," Jas answered.

"What!"

"Hey, there is stuff to do on here, I've only shown you part of this ship." Jas said.

"All right then," Ryoko said, "show me."

"Okay then," they got up and left the cockpit, Jas put on autopilot first.

"So, what's in here?" Ryoko asked again.

"Well, it's all in one room, it looks like a giant stereo, speakers put into the walls, big screen T.V. with a VCR and DVD player, more CDs than I can count, and a movie theater selection of videos and more."

"Wow, so you really do live here most off the time," Ryoko said in amazement.

"Yep, here it is." They stopped in front of a door where he entered a code on the keypad and the door opened automatically.

"Whoa," Ryoko said in complete awe. The room was exactly like he had described it, huge with the complete entertainment equipment. Ryoko noticed something in the corner, a karaoke machine.

"You didn't say you had a karaoke machine," Ryoko said.

"I was hopping you wouldn't see it," Jas replied as he walked over to a cabinet, "So," he said as he opened the cabinet, "what do you want to watch?" Ryoko looked into the cabinet, one side was full of VHS videotapes, and the other half held DVDs and CDs.

"I need to look first," Ryoko replied as she scanned the rows. She chose a movie and Jas put it in the VCR, then they sat down at opposite ends of the couch. Ryoko had picked a comedy, which turned out to be a movie from Earth, it was American Pie, and they both were laughing every ten minutes.

"I haven't watched this in over a year," Jas said when the movie ended.

"I've never seen it," Ryoko said, "But now I wish my sides didn't hurt, let's watch something that's not comedy."

"Fine by me," Jas said as he got up. He picked the movie, which ended up being an action film, but also a comedy, it was Rush Hour 2.

"I told you not to pick a comedy," Ryoko said in-between laughs.

"Sorry, but it is a good movie," Jas replied. After the movie finished, Jas confessed that all of his videos and DVDs were comedies except for a few which were romances, which Ryoko refused to watch. By that time they were almost the planet and had to go back to the cockpit.

"Jas, when we get there, can we go straight to the hotel, I'm tired." Ryoko said as she plopped into the chair.

"That's what I was planning to do," Jas replied. Then someone from the docking bay called up to get Nigami's registration, and then they were able to land.

ooo

Author's Note: Another short chapter, sorry guys. Hopefully some of the next ones will be longer. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 7

When they got the hotel and checked in, they went straight their rooms and put their stuff away. While this was happening, Ryoko was shown that there was a connecting door to their rooms, and Jas showed her by knocking loudly from his side. She opened the door and received a normal "Hi" from him. She gave him the finger and shut the door. She was smiling when she did it and she heard him laughing on the other side.

-Next time don't scare me- Ryoko thought to him.

-But it was funny- he replied-so what do you want to do about dinner-

-I'll leave that up to you, you know what's good around here. -

-Okay, are you done unpacking, we could go now-

-I'm done, lets go. - They both left their rooms and met at the lobby, Ryoko's door wouldn't lock so it took her longer to get down. "I think my door hates me," she joked as they walked out of the hotel.

"Whatever, lets see, the good places are a good walk away. Do you mind the walk?"

"Nope, lets get going." They walked the streets for an hour and a half, but were stopped short when they heard some commotion. They turned and went down a corner to find the planet's police surrounding a building.

"What's going on here?" Jas asked after they had revealed their badges.

"A man is in there and he's heavily armed." Just then, three officers ran out of the building.

"Sir, this guy's crazy," said one officer, "He's shooting anything that moves. So far it's been three mice and a cat."

"This won't be easy," said the General, "Wait," he looked at Ryoko and Jas, "Could you two help us?"

"If we must," Jas replied. They walked slowly into the building, avoiding any objects that could fall and attract the man's attention. They entered a back room and could hear footsteps a yard or two away.

-Jas, my heart is pounding through my rib cage, I don't think I was this scared when we faced Kagato. -

-It doesn't matter; fear causes adrenaline, so keep that in mind. - They watched as the man went into another room.

-Jas we have to get him now- Ryoko insisted.

-Ryoko are you nuts, we can't. The only way to get him is from behind. -

-I know that, and you know I get people best from behind, so let me go first. -

-Ryoko I... -

-I'm going- She rose an inch off the floor and slowly flew to the door. Jas guessed the guy's back was turned when Ryoko dived into the room. He heard machine guns and energy blasts immediately after, but couldn't move. When he heard a scream from Ryoko and a thud, he was able to move again and ran in. He saw the man on the floor with energy ropes binding him, and he saw Ryoko sitting oddly in a corner.

"Ryoko?" He walked over to her, but she didn't move, "Ryoko?" he reached out to lift Ryoko's head, but she grabbed his hand and she screamed at him in telepathy, in a mixture of anger and pain.

-The damn guy shot my eyes out-

"Shit," Jas said and ran out.

"Did you get him?" the general asked.

"Yes, but my partner is critically injured, we need an ambulance here now." The general nodded and called for one. It got there a few minutes later, just after the criminal was taken out of the warehouse.

ooo

"Wow, I can't believe the chief gave us two weeks off," Mihoshi said as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, I know," Kione, replied. Then they saw an ambulance go by, "Lets follow it." They ran down the street and went around a corner to find the ambulance parked in front of a warehouse, then they saw Jas run out of the building. "What's going on?" They watched as Jas ran to the ambulance, he seemed to be instructing them, and then he led them into the building.

"Kione, what's going on?" Mihoshi asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing Mihoshi, lets go over and ask." They walked over and spoke to an officer that was from the planet. "Excuse me sir," she began, "What happened here? The men the just ran out and back into the warehouse is friend of mine, and where is his partner?"

"Well, what happened was a lunatic that was heavily armed went into this building and started making quiet a ruckus, the those two showed up and took care of things, but then something happened." He didn't have to continue because paramedics had come out of the building with a stretcher.

"Oh my God," Kione said when she saw who was on it was and ran over. "Jas what happened?" Jas didn't answer, he looked completely shocked, he was pale and sweating, and looked like wanted to tear the criminal in half. "Jas, answer me." He looked at her; she could see fear in his eyes.

"Ryoko had gotten the upper hand on the guy, but he got loose for a second and-" he stopped, it appeared that he didn't want to say what had happened, but then he finished, "he shot her eyes out."

"But, how, how did she survive that?" Kione asked in complete shock.

"Well, he hit her from the side, he used an energy rifle, and the shot went straight across her eyes, burning them from their sockets."

"Oh God, Jas what's going to happen to her, I mean she's blind now."

"I don't know," Jas looked at one of the paramedics and got permission to get on the ambulance. "Find some way to get to the hospital, I'll talk to you there." They nodded and the ambulance took off.

"I will take you." Kione and Mihoshi turned around to face the general.

"Thank you sir." They got into his car and they made their way there.

ooo

Author's Note: I can't believe how short I wrote some of these chapters. Oh well, guess this just shows how much I've grown as a writer over the years, if any of you have read my other works, you'll see what I mean. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 8

When they reached the hospital, they found Jas in the lobby waiting for them. When they walked toward him the saw he was putting his cell phone away, he'd probably been talking to the chief back at HQ.

"So, what's going on Jas?" Kione asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that she's blind, but we have an option, but it's an expensive one," Kione and Mihoshi nodded for him to continue, "It's a special surgery that has been very successful in the past, but the problems are that it's expensive, and they need to wait for someone to die first."

"Well, if we want Ryoko to see again, we're probably going to have to go through with it, even if it does mean giving up our paychecks for the next year or so."

"I really don't give a damn about my paycheck," Jas said, "so lets tell them." They walked down a few halls until they reached a desk. Jas gave the information to one of the nurses and she went to tell the doctor that would perform it. "Great, now all we have to do is wait."

"Yeah, and we have to wait for someone to die who's vision was in good order, and that's going to take awhile," Kione said. Jas nodded, but that was all he could do. Kione could see that he was still shaken from the event and was shaking slightly. "Well, there's no use just standing here, we're a fire hazard like this, lets go sit down." They sat down and waited for the doctor so they could speak with him.

"What is this guy doing?" Jas asked in annoyance.

"Who knows," said Kione. They waited for nearly an hour before the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for so long," he apologized, "but I was over seeing your partner's revival, and made sure she was in no pain, but I fear the only pain I could not help was the pain in her heart and spirit."

"That figures, so how long do you think it will take, until we get a match for Ryoko?" asked Jas.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that, I cannot predict when someone will die, the waiting game is all we can do now, I'm sorry."

"Can we see her?" Kione asked.

"You may, but I don't know what mood she's in, so watch out, and I think he knows that better then any of us," the doctor said as he pointed to Jas.

"Yeah, last time she was injured, if words could kill I would be a pile of dusty bones." Kione and Mihoshi hid giggles and the doctor smiled.

"I think what she needs is someone with a good sense of humor, and I would guess that you would be the best match, good luck." He led them to the room, and left them to go in on their own, and they made Jas go in first.

"Ryoko?" The room was dark and he didn't dare turn the lights on. 

"Jas," came Ryoko's faint whisper. Jas signaled to Kione and Mihoshi and they slowly walked in behind him. There were bandages wrapped around her eyes, and she didn't look too pleased about anything. "I swear," she whispered angrily, "if I ever get my hands on that guy I'll tear him in half and then some, I'll make him wish he'd never been born."

"Jas," Jas turned to Kione, "We need to go check into a hotel, we'll be back later." Jas nodded and they left. Jas turned back to Ryoko, but since there was no light he could barely see her.

"I'm sorry Ryoko, I should have been the one to take this."

"No, I went in after him, it's my own fault, don't blame yourself," Ryoko said. Jas pulled a chair over and sat down, he was glad she couldn't see him; he was extremely close to tears. "And I thought you never cried."

"How, how do you know that?"

"I can hear you, and I can still sense things just as well, maybe better, you should know that a person's other senses get stronger when they go blind."

"I did, I just didn't know how strong," Jas answered. Ryoko actually smiled, and Jas felt a little better. "I can barely see you, but you can't see at all, so I shouldn't complain."

"Jas stop talking, your starting to annoy me, and you really don't want to do that."

"Yeah, sorry, do you want me to go so you can rest, or what?"

"Stay, please, even though I can't see, I still know if someone is here or not, so even if you hadn't said anything and left, I still would have known."

"That's why I asked, so how did this happen, did he slip or something?"

"I was getting upper hand on him, but just before I threw the ropes on him he fired, and I didn't move fast enough, that's the best I can put it."

"That's all I need to know, I still can't believe all this happened, and we're supposed to be on vacation."

"It's not a vacation anymore, it's a nightmare that gets worse, I just hope they get a match soon."

"You and me both, I'm not leaving this planet without you, even if our vacation time runs out."

ooo

Author's Note: I'm just going accept the fact that I was a crap writer when I first wrote this. These chapters are so short I'm ashamed of myself. I really hope I wrote some longer ones somewhere down the line. I hope you guys are still enjoying this fic. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 9

Jas stayed there all night, and when Kione and Mihoshi showed up the next morning, he brought them up to speed with information.

"I hate to say this," she said, "but we have a problem. The chief wants one of us to go get him, but Yigami's fuel tank is empty and will a long time refill, and you're the only one that can pilot Nigami, but you're not leaving here for anything." Jas nodded in reply. "It looks like we'll just have to wait until Yigami's fuel tank is filled up." Jas nodded again, "Is that all you're going to do?" Jas nodded again and laughed. "You're hopeless."

"I've known that for awhile," Ryoko whispered.

"So have I, but really Jas, it'll only take a few hours, and I don't think we're going to get very far in recovery in the amount of time."

"Go on Jas," said Ryoko, "I'll be fine." Jas sighed and got up.

"All right, but I'm not doing it again." The others laughed as he walked out of the room. (I don't want to have to do this, there is a one in a thousandth chances that something is going to happen, and I know this is going to be the one.) He flew to the docking bay and took off into space.

ooo

"Jas is hopeless," Kione said.

"I don't know Kione, he seems to be pretty attached to Ryoko," said Mihoshi. They had left the room so Ryoko could rest and were talking outside.

"Yeah, but I know he would never admit it," said Kione.

"I wonder what Ryoko thinks about him?" Mihoshi wondered.

"Well, we're not asking now, she's asleep, and maybe we don't want to know." Mihoshi nodded and they waited for Jas to get back.

ooo

"Chief, are you ready to go?" Jas asked as he walked into the office.

"Jas, I was expecting Kione and Mihoshi, and yes, I am ready, you can explain to me about what happened on the way there." Jas did so, and when they got to the hospital, Jas was relieved that nothing had happened while he was gone.

"So what next?" Kione asked.

"We wait, just like we have been doing, and hope that something happens soon, something good," the chief answered.

"Exactly, and waiting is going to be the hardest part, as it always is," said Jas.

"Yeah well think about how Ryoko feels, this is going to seem like an eternity to her, I hope she can take," said Kione.

"She'll have to, unless of course she goes completely nuts and kills herself, and I pray that won't happen."

-You won't have to. -

"What?"

-I can here you guys loud and clear in here, yeah be a bit quieter, I won't go nuts, I promise, and you relax, I don't want you to strain yourself over me, I'm not worth that. -

"Oh yeah," Jas mumbled to himself.

"Was that Ryoko speaking to you?" Kione asked.

"Yeah, she told us not to worry about her going nuts and killing herself, she won't."

"And?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Jas said.

"Jas. What is it something personal?"

"No, just something directed to me, that's all, you have one nasty mind in that head of yours."

-And what's in that head of yours-

-Are you listening through me-

-Yes, is that so wrong, or are you worried I'm going to look through your memories and thoughts-

-Well, yes, leave me alone. -

"Again?" Jas nodded.

"She's listening through me, and it's not funny, wait a second-" -Are also seeing through my eyes-

-I wish, I really tried, but it didn't work. I guess since I can't see I can't see through other people either, guess I just have to wait. -

"What did you ask Jas?" Kione asked.

"I was asking if he was seeing through my eyes, but she's not, she couldn't." They nodded and they continued on their conversation. Later Jas took the chief quickly back to HQ, then came back to talk with Kione and Mihoshi until they left to go to their hotel.

"So, are there any updates yet?" Ryoko asked him as he walked in.

"None yet, but I hope soon." Ryoko nodded oddly from her position, and Jas held back a laugh.

"I heard that."

"You hear everything. So, what are you going to do after you get your surgery?"

"Go to where that guy is and cuss him out."

"Wait in line, I'm first."

"Why, you didn't get your eyes shot out."

"No, but my partner did, so there."

"What is with you, you've been treating me like more than a friend lately."

"So, what does it say to you?"

"Nothing, it's just, ever since we battled Kagato you've been so different to me, like something happened to you, but what?" Jas gulped.

(Wonderful, Jas hide your self a little more, her senses are even better now so stop losing it.) "I don't know, but I do know that I want you to be able to see again."

"Jas that's the third time you've told me that. I know, you want me to see again, but what if the surgery never happens?"

"One: don't even say that, and Two: I'd go and blow up that guy then sue the doctor for saying he could do it."

"Sometimes I have to wonder about you."

"Hey, you asked, so I answered." Ryoko smiled and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting stiff from lying here, my back feels like an old pole."

"You're allowed to sit up right?" Ryoko nodded, "Okay." He helped her sit up, and then cracked her back.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem."

"You should go Jas, the nurse is going to be here soon to shoo you out anyway."

"Okay, I gave them my cell phone number just in case, see you tomorrow," and he left.

ooo

For the next few days, the waiting continued. Jas stayed at the hospital most of the day, meeting up Kione and Mihoshi for a while to talk, then went back to Ryoko. A week past and still nothing, Kione and Mihoshi went back to work and would tell the chief what was going on so far.

"I hate waiting," Jas moaned.

"You are putting it very mildly, mine goes beyond that," Ryoko said. They were both beginning to lose hope, and neither of them liked it.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in a little while." He walked out of the room and out of the hospital. He walked around the town for a while; stopping and looking out over the pier before he started walking back, then his phone rang.

"Hello? What? You're serious, great; I'll be there in a few minutes. Yes!" He flew to the hospital and ran to Ryoko's room and arrived there when the nurse came out.

"I just gave here the anesthetic, so she'll be dropping off in a few minutes." Jas nodded and walked in.

"Took it long enough."

"Yeah," she already sounded drowsy, "I'm nervous that it won't work."

"Then don't think it, it's going to work Ryoko, it's been successful in the past, it'll work."

"I hope." She sounded like she was about to drop off.

"It'll work, and like I said, if it doesn't, I'm suing the guy." Ryoko didn't respond. Jas shook her slightly, but she didn't wake up. (Out like a light,) he thought. Then he bent down and kissed her, "Good luck."

ooo

Author's Note: Wow, there's actually a longer chapter in here, what a concept. Hope you guys are still enjoying this. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 10

Jas waited for four hours until Ryoko's surgery was done, during that time he called Kione and Mihoshi and the chief to tell them what was happening, and they were as happy as he was.

"Great Jas, how long do think it will take her to recover?" Kione asked.

"I really don't know, but I hope it's only a week," Jas answered. He let them go and waited until the surgery ended. The only time he knew the surgery was over was when the doctor shook him awake at eleven p.m.

"Jas, wake up. Go on back to your hotel, Ryoko's probably not going to be awake until tomorrow, so there is no reason for you to wait here all night." Jas nodded and flew to the hotel.

ooo

The next morning Jas woke up and wasted no time getting to the hospital. When he got there Ryoko was still asleep, so Jas had to wait some more, but now his patience was paying off. At nine a.m. Ryoko stirred and Jas came over. She still had bandaging over her eyes, but this was more like cloth and weren't as tight.

"I can't believe what just happened," she said.

"Same here, I'm going to go ask to the doctor how long your recovery is going to take, I'll be back in a minute." The recovery time ended up being a week.

"I am pretty sure she can see," said the doctor, "When we finished the surgery I checked to see if the eyes dilated, and they did." Jas nodded and went to tell Ryoko, who was also very pleased.

ooo

The week was long and boring, but Jas and Ryoko put up with it, and at the end of the week, the doctor checked to see if Ryoko could see.

"Well Ryoko," said the doctor as he removed the bandages, "lets see now, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Can I wait until the picture gets clearer?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, every time the person needs to wait until their vision clears. Cleared yet?" Ryoko nodded and the doctor held up three fingers.

"Three."

"Well, you are free to go, but you'll need sun glasses for a few weeks, your eyes will be sensitive to light for a while, in fact," he pulled a pair out of his pocket, "Jas bought you these yesterday." Ryoko took them and put them on. She had gotten dressed earlier so she could leave as soon as possible. When she walked out of the room she found Jas in the waiting room waiting for her.

"Lets get out of here," Ryoko said.

"Let me see first," said Jas.

"I'll show you at the hotel, it's to bright in here." Jas had to accept and they walked to the hotel. When they got there, Ryoko had to go into Jas's room because he had canceled her room because she wasn't using it, and would go and get it back after she should him.

"Okay, show me."

"You are so persistent," she said as she took her glasses off.

"Wow, I can barely tell, they're a shade darker though, but that doesn't matter, you can see."

"Yeah, now you go get me my room."

"Okay, okay," he was gone for a few minutes then came back with the key to her room. "You got lucky that no one took your room."

"Lucky me, so now what, we still have a few days of vacation left, but I really don't want to stay here."

"I know, why don't we stay here for the rest of the day and leave tomorrow, How's that?"

"Fine with me," Ryoko replied. The rest of the day they spent walking around the city.

"Hey Ryoko, those glasses aren't just sun glasses, feel the sides."

She did, "They feel like buttons, what do they do?"

"Well, if you need to read something or see at a far distance, I'll show you how to use them when we get back to the hotel, I have a pair that I use to see over far distances."

"Oh, I'm just glad I can see again."

"Same here, hey take a look at the ocean." Ryoko looked to see a calm sea and a slow sunset.

"It's beautiful, I wish we could have enjoyed this place more, but right now, I'm sick of it."

"Yeah, maybe next vacation will be better."

"Yeah, but when's that?" They both laughed and watched the sun set for a few more minutes before heading back to the hotel. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 11

"Jas, you said you would show me how to use these," Ryoko said as they walked to their rooms.

"Okay, come into my room and I'll show you." He opened his door and they walked in. He showed her how to use them for reading, distance, and how to make the light above the lenses so she could see things that were lodged into places.

"Thank you," She stood up and went through the connecting door, closing it behind her. (I can't wait to get out of here,) she said as she took her glasses off and laid down on her bed, (Why do all of these things keep happening to me, and I'm sure Jas wonders the same thing.) She rolled over and went to sleep.

On the other side of the door, Jas sat on his bed thinking, fiddling with a small black box in his hand. (Why did I get this,) he thought, (I haven't even told her my feelings yet, oh well,) he put the ring back in his pocket, (at least she's better. I wonder why all these things have been happening to her, probably just dumb luck.) He lay down and went to sleep himself.

ooo

The next day Jas woke up and went to his balcony, only to find Ryoko on her balcony looking at the water.

"Packed yet?" he asked.

"Just about," she answered, "Have you even started yet?"

"I packed last night." Ryoko got a surprised look on her face, usually Jas did things like that at the last minute, but she guessed there was a first time for everything. She went back inside to finish packing her things; she was almost done when Jas came through the connecting doors. "Can you be any slower?"

"Shut up, and I am done, you just have no patience; I didn't say that."

"You bet you didn't, come on, I called the docking bay and said we'd be there in half an hour, so lets go." Ryoko followed him out the door and to the docking bay, which took twenty-five minutes to get there.

"Lets get out of here," Ryoko said as they took off into space.

ooo

They spent a few hours in the cockpit, then Jas put it on autopilot and they went to their rooms for a while. When Ryoko went to her room she flopped down on the bed and took off her glasses.

(Good thing I didn't turn the lights on, and it's not to bright outside.) She turned over and fell asleep, and slept for an hour until Jas woke her up by knocking on the door.

"Hey Ryoko, Kione and Mihoshi called, they want to talk to you."

"I'll be out in a second," Ryoko replied sleepily. She put her glasses on and walked out, and then she headed for the cockpit. "What?"

"Come on, take um off," Kione pleaded.

"Yeah, we want to see," said Mihoshi.

"Should I let them see Jas?"

"I guess, but just a glance."

"Okay," and she took her glasses off.

"I can't tell the difference," Kione said.

"Yeah, it's almost like it never happened," said Mihoshi.

"Yeah well, it happened," Ryoko replied, "and I need to keep these on for a month, or else they'll get irritated."

"And who gave you those glasses?" said Jas and Ryoko stuck her tongue out at him.

"We need to be getting back on patrol, enjoy the rest of your three days off," and the screen went black.

"Great, so much for my nap," Ryoko said as she sat down.

"Oh well, take a look at the planet ahead of us."

"Wow, what's it called?"

"It's actually uninhabitable, so there's no name for it, but it is free to explore, want go have a look?"

"Sure, lets see if we can find anything to take back." They flew toward the planet and landed in a shallow lake so they could take off easily when they left.

"Its covered in greenery," Jas said, "I wonder what species of animals live here?"

"I wonder what predators live here to eat them, and if some do I don't want to meet them."

"You're scared aren't you, don't worry, I'll protect you," he mocked.

"Protect me, if anything I'm going to end up protecting you."

"Oh please, let's go before we waste the day." They walked into a forest and looked around for a few minutes, and then they heard some rustling in the trees. "What's that?" Then a large black thing jumped in front of them.

-Who are you, and why are you here? -

"We're just traveling and we thought this would be a good place to spend time, we're not going to tell anyone about what we find or see," Jas said quickly.

-How can I believe you? - It asked. Ryoko took a good look at it; it looked like a panther with white blades on its back with red and green markings, and a circular pattern of blunt cones around its neck.

"You'll have to believe us," said Jas.

-I cannot,- and the thing shot a power blast from its mouth.

"Ryoko move!" Jas shoved her out of the way and ended up getting a half circle burned through his shoulder, "Ahh!" His cape caught fire and Ryoko grabbed it and yanked it off, only to get her hands burned in the process.

"Ouch! God dammit that hurts." The pain was so strong it made her nauseous and she fell down to the ground next to Jas, who had already gone unconscious. She watched as the creature came toward them, but then she herself fell unconscious to her pain, and they were both left to the creature's will.

ooo

Author's Note: Heh, interesting things I created. It's kind of a crummy cliffhanger, but, oh well. I keep hitting myself for how short these chapters are. I hope they're longer later. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 12

Ryoko woke up to find her hands wrapped in ice-filled towels.

"What happened, where am I?"

"In Damo's cave," Ryoko turned to see Jas, looking like nothing had happened.

"Who's Damo?"

"The thing that tried to kill us earlier, don't ask me why he didn't kill us, he hasn't told me yet either."

"What about your injury?"

"He healed it so I could help you, those burns are going to take awhile to heal, unless he decides to heal them, he's out hunting right now with the rest of his family, they should be soon." At those words, Damo and his family came running, looking like they had just had a very successful hunt.

-All right,- he said, -Sit up and hold out your hands.- Jas unwrapped Ryoko's hands carefully and helped her to sit up. Damo's eyes glowed an eerie blue and Ryoko's hands healed completely.

"Thank you," was all she could say. Damo nodded and went to the back of the cave, Jas following behind him. What looked like a younger Damo walked over and sat down in front of her.

-My name is Tano, what's yours?-

"Ryoko, so how long was I out?"

-About two hours, I don't know if I should tell you this, but when we were leaving, I stayed behind for a second to see what the man would do.-

"Jas."

-Whatever, I hid behind a rock so he wouldn't see me, oh I really don't think I should say this, but after everyone had left the cave he bent down and kissed you.-

"What, you're kidding right?"

-I know what I saw, and I saw him kiss you.- Ryoko looked toward the back of the cave and saw Jas talking to Damo. She got up and walked over.

"Jas, may I speak with you, alone."

"Uh-oh," he said, but followed. They went where the others couldn't see them and Ryoko started her questioning.

"Jas, what did you do after Damo and the others left?"

"I sat there waiting for you wake up."

"Oh really, I'll bet my sight that you're wrong."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Ryoko could see he was getting nervous.

"Damo's son Tano stayed behind for a minute to watch you, and guess what he saw?"

"I don't know, what?"

"He saw you bend down and kiss me, you can't lie to me Jas, and I bet you've done it more times before, am I right?"

"Well I, um-"

"Jas, why are you doing this to me, you're lying to me, and doing a lousy job of it too, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I um, I-"

"What's so hard about saying you love me?"

"Huh?"

"There you go again, acting like you don't know what's going on."

"Ryoko I just don't know how to say this to you."

"Yeah well you're going to have plenty of time to think about it, I'm going for a walk." She took her glasses out of her pocket and put them on as she left the cave. She walked until she reached a pond and sat down on the grassy bank near the water. -Why, why didn't he ever tell me? I'm sure he has his reasons, but kissing me when I'm in a state of unknown, that just doesn't seem right.- She shook her head and almost made her glasses fly off.

-You look like you need a vacation,- came a voice.

"Who's there?"

-Right here, on the rock to your right,- Ryoko looked to see what looked like a squirrel sitting on a rock looking at her. -My name is Chipper, and I've been watching you ever since you left the cave, and it looks like you need someone to talk to.-

"You got that right, it's my partner, he's just a friend, or so I thought. Turns out when no one is around and I'm unconscious he's been kissing me, and he won't even say he loves me, I mean, how hard can it be?"

-Pretty hard if you're say it to a person you love but don't know if the person loves him or her back.-

"Good point, but he's known me for over two years, he should know me well enough to be able to say everything to me, shouldn't he?"

-I wish I could answer that for you, but it all depends on how he thinks, not me. Maybe you should talk to him, good-bye.- The squirrel bounded off into the trees leaving Ryoko by herself.

(Great, now what do I do?) She sat there and thought for a while, and then something behind her made her turn around to see Jas. "What do you want?"

"Ryoko, I do love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how."

"Jas, you've known me for two years, you should be able to say anything to me without even breaking a sweat."

"You so sure?"

"I my opinion, yes."

"So your feelings for me are the exact opposite to what I feel for you?"

"Not the exact opposite, Jas, I do care about you, but not in the way you want me to, I'm sorry."

"What, your heart's still set on that Tenchi guy?"

"No, I'm not really attracted to anyone anymore that's all, I don't know why though."

"Because you've become dedicated to your job, is that it?"

"Probably, but like I said, I don't know. Jas, there are better girls out there than me, so look for them and don't keep your heart on me." She looked back out toward the water for a few minutes and looked back at Jas, but he wasn't there. (I'm sorry.)

ooo

Jas made his way back to the cave slowly. He had gotten up silently so Ryoko wouldn't know he had left until she looked, and he kept on walking. He got to the cave and sat hard on the floor.

-What happened?- Asked Damo.

"She didn't accept, she has no interest in me or any other guy and I should go out and find someone else."

-Ouch, but she may have a point, there could be another person out there for you, and she doesn't want you to waste that opportunity on her.-

"I know but, I just can't help it, she's the one I've been looking for, but she won't accept me."

-Maybe you should tell her that, or have you done that already?-

"No, I haven't, but maybe she will change her mind, but it's her own choice, I can't force her." He got up and went back out to look for Ryoko.

ooo

Ryoko stayed by the lake for a few more minutes and then went walking again.

(What does he see in me, he's way to good for me, why the hell am I acting this way? Any girl back on HQ would die for this chance, and I'm turning it down, but it's my choice, but now I don't know anymore.) She stopped at a cliff and looked over, it was a long drop that ended in the lake she was just at. A waterfall was a few yards from her that emptied into that lake.

"Ryoko?" Ryoko turned around to see Jas.

"Jas, about what I said earlier, I really don't know how I feel about you."

"What?"

"I take back what I said earlier, my feelings for you are still unclear, but I know they'll clear up soon, and I will be able to give you a straight answer." Jas smiled at her answer.

"That's a lot better than the answer you gave me earlier." He walked over and hugged her, holding her long after she let go of him.

"Jas could you please let me go?" Ryoko asked. He let her go, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and saw he was wearing his own sunglasses, "How'd you do that?" He just smiled, then in a flash, his mouth was on hers, one hand left her shoulder and went behind her head. Then it was over, and he was walking away very quickly. Ryoko stood there in complete astonishment; it took her a minute to find herself, and by then Jas was out of sight. She stood there for another minute before heading back to the cave.

ooo

-Jas told me to tell you he went to the ship and is getting it ready to go,- said Damo. Ryoko had just gotten to the mouth of the cave when Damo had met her there.

"Okay, tell Tano I said good-bye." She walked to the ship and teleported inside. Jas wasn't in the cockpit when she got there.

"Nigami, where's Jas?"

"In his room."

"Thank you," she walked to his room and knocked, there was no answer. She opened the door to find Jas at his computer. "Jas?" He swung around so fast that he fell out of his chair. Ryoko hid her laughter as best she could and walked over to him.

"Uh, hi," he said stupidly.

"Jas, if you think I'm mad at you, I'm not."

"Huh?"

"All I ask," She said grabbing the front of his shirt, " is that you don't do it again."

"Okay," he answered. Ryoko smiled and let him go.

"So why did you kiss me anyway?"

"I really don't know, I just did, I guess I didn't know what I was doing."

"That was obvious."

"Could you please take those off?" he asked indicating her glasses, "It's hard to talk to you when you have them on." Ryoko smiled and took them off.

"There, happy?"

"Yep, so now what?"

"We still have a day and a half of vacation left, but I don't know what to do."

"Well, there is a planet nearby, I have some friends on there, they usually hang out at a night club, and when I'm there no one gets arrested for getting drunk, because they don't get drunk, want to go?"

"As long as it doesn't end up like your last suggestions," Ryoko answered.

"Hey, I didn't know those were going to happen, but you may blame me all you want, and I don't think anything is going to happen there, I promise."

"Okay, but if something does I get to pound you when I recover." Jas smiled and gave the instructions to Nigami and they were there in ten minutes. "So, where is this night club?"

"Down the street, about fifteen minutes walk."

"Okay, lets get walking."

ooo

Author's Note: Yay! A longer chapter! I'm not sure whether it's the next chapter or the chapter after it where it gets mushy, though it kind of already has. Hopefully they stay longer than three pages long. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 13

"This is it," said Jas.

"How long has it been since I've been in one of these?" Ryoko asked herself out loud.

"I wouldn't know," Jas said as they walked in. It was a bar, one Jas visited regularly on his time off. He knew the bartender, and knew what kind of drinks the bartender made. Not that is mattered really, both Jas and Ryoko had a high tolerance to alcohol.

They got some seats at the bar and Jas ordered them some drinks. After having several, none of the alcohol had affected either of them, or so it seemed. Jas had gone up and had take control of the karaoke machine, and Ryoko didn't know whether to laugh or hide. It wasn't that Jas was a bad singer, he was pretty good, but knowing that he was a highly respected police officer made it rather weird to see.

After several songs, Jas came back and sat down. He chatted with several other people, almost ignoring Ryoko.

Ryoko began to realize something. When she was a space pirate, she would have taken full advantage of this situation. She would have been flirting with all of them men, drinking twice what she had drunk so far, and who knows what else. She began to realize how much she had changed.

"Hey, what's wrong Ryoko?" Jas asked. He had realized that the woman had not been taking any part in conversation or anything that was going on.

"Nothing," she stood up, "I'll see you back at the ship." She walked back to the ship, and if Jas had followed she didn't notice. She got to the ship and went to her room, completely upset, mad at Jas for taking her to a place where she didn't belong anymore. (I've lost it, I'm not who I was anymore, this job has changed me from a sexy, ruthless, and bloodthirsty space pirate, to a spineless, stupid, patrol officer that can't tell one emotion from another.) Then Jas walked into her room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, except I've lost my old self and can't tell one emotion from the next, this life has changed me Jas, and I don't know how much longer I can survive it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've become a spineless, brainless fool who doesn't know what from what.

"You take back every single word you just said," Jas, snapped, "I can argue and base facts that you are completely wrong. You are not spineless, you one of the bravest people I've ever met, you passed first in your class, and if you're a fool, I'm a brainless git because I've done some pretty dumb things in my life, but you don't need to know them." Ryoko stared at him, "Look Ryoko, I've told you I love you, and I will always love you, even if you hate my guts I will."

"Jas I said you're wasting it on me, please stop-" Jas had come over and slapped her across the face. She looked at him in shock.

"Look Ryoko, I'm sorry, but I can't let you beat yourself up for what you've become, but I can help you to change again."

"How? I mean, you helped me be come this way, I'm not putting you down, but I can't change again, but thanks for trying to help."

"I would do anything for you, you know that." Knowing he was going back on a promise and not caring, he bent down and kissed Ryoko, but she didn't seem to protest. He kissed her again and again, and she took it all, accepting it as if it were air.

"Jas," Ryoko gasped, "I do love you, I'm sorry I didn't realize it before."

"No matter, you know now," said Jas and he kissed her again, each kiss more passionate then the last.

"Why did you keep your heart on mine? Even after all I said to you?"

Jas lifted himself up so he could look at her, "I set my goals high, and you're probably going to forget I answered that and you're going to ask me again later, oh well." Ryoko smiled up at him and he lay down next to her, and they both fell asleep.

ooo

Author's Note: Gag! Short and mushy. The chapter used to be longer, but I had to do some editing because what was in it was just plain bad. Sigh, from here on out it's kinda a romance story, but it will still have some action to it. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thought)

Chapter 14

Ryoko woke up to find Jas gone. She quickly changed her clothes, and the memories of the previous night came back into her mind. She got the cockpit and Jas turned around in his chair.

"Hey sleepy head," he said casually, "I thought you'd never wake up."

"What will happen when Kione and Mihoshi find out about this?"

"I don't even want to start to think about that, I'm still sorting out last night."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"What are you apologizing for, I let you."

"Okay, whatever you say. We have a day vacation, you get to decide what we do."

"I was hoping we could just relax today, just stay here on the ship and sit around."

"Sounds good to me," Jas replied. Ryoko smiled at him and they both stood up. Jas came closer and kissed her, but it was at the wrong time. As they kissed the chief appeared on screen

"Did I come at the wrong time?" he asked. Ryoko and Jas looked on the screen and they separated fast, blushing.

"I knew that would happen," said the computer.

"Be quiet," Jas mumbled.

"Should I call back in ten minutes?" the chief asked.

"Yes please," Ryoko and Jas chorused. The chief laughed and disappeared.

"That was so embarrassing," Ryoko said as she slumped to the floor, still blushing a brick red.

"No kidding," Jas said sitting down next her, he was still pink himself.

"So how long will it take for everyone to know?"

"News is traveling as we speak my dear."

Ryoko looked at him, "Where did that come from?"

"No where, I just thought it would be funny to say, but really, by the time we get back tomorrow, all of HQ will know, including Kione and Mihoshi, and the Commander."

"That's nice, at least we don't have to tell them."

"Yeah, if you won't be able to contain yourself when the chief calls back I suggest you leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ten minutes the chief called back and talked to them.

"I still can't believe I caught you two," he said, "In fact, I was talking with the Commander the other day on how good a couple you two would make."

"Thanks," Jas said, "So, why did you call"

"Just wanted to check up on you two, make sure neither of you had died yet, but you two seem to be just fine. I'll let you go so you can enjoy your last day off, and be good." The screen went blank.

"To late," said Ryoko and they both laughed.

"Okay, enough of that." They left the cockpit and walked around the ship.

"Jas, you said you had a romance movie, what's it about?"

"Like all romances, guy meets girl, they start going out, guy and girl have sex, girl gets pregnant, and they do the pregnancy time, and she has the baby at the end and they live happily ever after, want to watch it?"

"Sure." They went to the video room and turned the movie on. Jas sat on one end of the couch and Ryoko sat in his lap, her legs stretched over the rest of the couch. The movie lasted over two hours, during the proposal scene; Jas felt the ring box in his pocket. When the movie ended Jas looked down to see Ryoko resting head against the arm of the couch, looking tired.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why did the movie make you think I'm pregnant?"

"Not really, it's just the way you were laying, never mind."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing Ryoko, well, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"And that is?" Jas fumbled with his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Ryoko stared at him, too surprised to speak. She sat up and looked at him. Since she couldn't find her voice so she just nodded, smiling.

"Yes!" Jas hugged her tightly and kissed her until she hung in his grip. "Thank you." He looked at her, but she didn't say anything. "What's the matter, lose your voice?" Ryoko smiled and nodded. "Is that all you're going to do?" She nodded again and Jas broke out laughing.

"Okay, I found my voice, how long have you had that?" She indicated the ring.

"About a month, I was worried I would have to return it because of earlier, but I guess not." Ryoko nodded, then kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck so she would slip away. She let go after a few minutes and lay there in his arms.

"Why did you buy it so early?"

"I guess because I knew it would end up this way, so I guessed I should get as early as possible."

"Oh, but even after all I said to you, you didn't back down, why?"

"Because I had made my choice a long time ago, I wasn't going to change it what so ever, even if it meant pursuing you for the rest of my life."

"You certainly set your goals high, but when you get them I guess the payoff must be pretty good."

"Yep, and this is the best one yet." He bent down and kissed her, and Ryoko hung there like she had done, but he didn't go. His hand slipped to her side, the side that had been shot by Kagato and the muscles flinched. "What's wrong?"

Ryoko sighed and sat up, "Jas, I told you I had a run-in with Kagato once before, right?" He nodded, "Well, I was trying to defend someone and he shot me, you know where."

"That could have been fatal."

"I know, I nearly died from it, but I really don't remember how I recovered, it's a blank, I don't remember much from the event after I went unconscious in Ryo-oki."

"I remember that incident, and I was against you, I remember the papers saying that a person had gone missing after that event, I had know idea it was you."

"Yeah, the last thing I remember was taking the prince of Juri to the planet and taking off again, alone, then blackness."

"Oh Ryoko," he hugged her; Ryoko had seen tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought grown men didn't cry," she teased.

"Shut up," Jas retorted, "I wish I knew what happened."

"You really want to?" Jas looked at her and nodded slowly. "All right." She placed a hand on his temple and transferred the memory.

ooo

Author's Note: Been a while since I formatted some of the chapters. I'll let you decide how good the story is so far. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 15

The memory came into focus in Jas's mind, Ryoko flying through the air, shooting blasts at Kagato, who blocked them effortlessly. The words, "You're fun to play with, but I'm very busy now, get lost!" echoed in his mind as he watched him shoot Ryoko down. He watched as Ryoko took Tenchi to Juri, and leave, and also when Ryoko had fallen out of consciousness, blood flowing down her arm, and the memory faded, it was all she remembered.

ooo

Ryoko ended the memory and felt her side ach; going through the memory had given her all of the pain as well, and the loneliness. She looked up at Jas, who looked pale and scared.

"Sorry," she said to him.

"What for?" he gasped, "for showing me the memory, man I just feel like going to HQ and shooting the guy." Ryoko forced a small laugh and tried to sit up, but her side spasmed and she lay back down. "You okay?" Jas asked.

"Yeah, but bring back the memory, brought back the pain, don't worry, I'm okay." Her side spasmed again and she yelped, then it cramped. "Crap. Great, it cramped and I can't move."

"I can fix that," Jas said. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Her laid her down on her bed then sat down next to her and began massaging her side. "Better?" he asked when he finished.

"Yeah, thanks." She noticed that Jas had somehow slipped the ring on when she wasn't paying attention and smiled up at him.

"Want a back rub too?" Ryoko sat up and stared at him.

"Are you doing this because you feel bad for me or something?"

"No, maybe, okay yes, I am, but is that so wrong?"

"It is if it's going to stress you out."

"It's not, sit up please." Ryoko sat up and he massaged her back. After he finished Ryoko turned around and kissed him, lingering until he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," She smiled at him and was about to kiss him again, but then Nigami cut in.

"Sorry to disrupt your romance, but Kione and Mihoshi want to speak with you."

"Great," Jas said and they both left the room. When they got to the cockpit Kione and Mihoshi were giggling on screen. "You know; if you just called to taunt us you might as well just leave."

"No, we didn't come by to do that, but really, it is cute, and funny how the chief found out."

"Don't even go there Kione," Ryoko warned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you the Commander's reaction."

"Oh god, this isn't going to be pretty is it?" Jas asked.

"Yes and no. When the chief told us he had call the Commander, Mihoshi and I into his office, so when he said it he could see our individual reactions."

"And?"

"I was astounded, I was laughing and protesting at the same time. Mihoshi smiled and said it was cute, but the Commander's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it. It was so funny, especially when the chief showed us the clip of you kissing."

"What? He recorded that?" Jas exclaimed.

"Apparently so, and the Commander had to sit down for that one."

"And you two?" Ryoko asked.

"I was laughing so hard, and Mihoshi was doing pretty much the same, but not as hard."

"Thanks, and it's not funny," said Jas, annoyed.

"I know, it was probably very embarrassing for you two, but getting caught like that is classic. It's going to be in the archives forever."

"Yes, we know, now could we please get back to our vacation?" Ryoko asked.

"Okay," Kione laughed and the screen went off.

"Well, that was an interesting chat," said Jas, "don't you think?"

"No, it was embarrassing, at least we don't have to tell everyone."

"Yeah." He walked over to her and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on. He broke the kiss and picked her up, "But we still need to tell them about the engagement."

"I know, but not just yet, lets wait for awhile."

"But what will we do about the wedding?"

"How about we have it in secret, do you now any priests?"

"Yes, a friend of mine, but first he'll have to get out of shock after I tell him, he never thought I would propose to anyone, thought I was too chicken."

"Well, you weren't, you did it very calmly, but you shocked me, shocked me speechless."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you did answer me, even if it wasn't verbal." Ryoko smiled and kissed him. When it broke Jas carried her to her room, and dropped her on her bed, then sat down next to her.

"Why'd you take me here?"

"No reason, only place I could think of to go." Ryoko sat up and sat next to him, leaning against him so she didn't have to support herself. "Do you really think it will work, the private wedding I mean?"

"If no one knows it's happening we shouldn't have to worry, but we have to keep our mouths shut, and I have to keep this off whenever we're in HQ, " she indicated the ring, "That's about it."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. So now what?" Ryoko broke out laughing and Jas joined in soon after.

"Maybe you should call that guy," Ryoko answered, "So we can get the wedding over as soon as possible."

"Yeah." They got up and went to the cockpit. Jas hit some keys and waited for a minute, then a man mot much older than Jas appeared. "Sampson, you owe me five bucks."

"Why?"

"You forgot the bet we made when you said I would never get married because I was to scared to propose."

"I remember now, why?"

"Because I proposed, ha!"

"Oh yeah, so, to who?" Jas pulled Ryoko so she could be seen. "Whoa, you got lucky Jas."

"What do you mean by that, she's been my patrol partner for nearly two years now."

"Oh, so when do you want me to come by?" Jas discussed it with Ryoko and Jas told him when. "Okay, I'll be there." They walked out of the cockpit and slowly walked around the ship.

"You haven't been wearing your glasses today," Jas noticed.

"Yeah, but I should put them on because they're starting to hurt." She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and put them on.

"Great, we're going to get married when we're on patrol duty, isn't that nice."

"At least we're getting married, be thankful for that."

"Yeah." He stopped and walked in front of her.

"What?" Her answer was a kiss, deep and passionate. When it broke Ryoko looked up at him, and he was smiling. "What was that for?" He shook his head and they continued walking, holding hands until they reached Jas's room. Ryoko had been in there only once, so she didn't remember much of it, but she did remember the mess. "Do you ever clean this place?"

"Yeah, every month."

"I think you need to add on to that schedule," Ryoko replied, "This place needs it, you have more stuff in here than a dump."

"Hey, if you must know, this mess is mostly research on Kagato, and how he got his powers, and I found out a lot, but you might know some already."

"Yeah, and I don't want to know anymore." She moved a stack of papers and sat down on his bed. "Yeah, I get the regular mattress and you get the water bed."

"My ship, my choice, but I don't think that will matter much later."

"Whatever," Ryoko said as she stretched out on it. Jas came and lay down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Back to work tomorrow," he said and Ryoko groaned.

"I wanted this vacation to end, but now I want it to continue forever, why do good things always happen at the end?"

"Because that's what happens, and most times it sucks, but that's life, and we have to live with it." Ryoko nodded and rested her head on Jas's chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired, I don't want to go back to work tomorrow," she moaned.

"Neither do I, but we have to, or no paycheck."

"Paycheck my rear end. He calls fifty bucks a month a paycheck, Kione and Mihoshi are getting paid more then that."

"But we've also taken up more bucks than them, all of our damn injuries and such."

"Not our fault, okay, so the last one was, but I saved a bunch of people by doing that."

"Yeah, but that regarded went to the hospital bill." He sighed and checked his watch, "Eight-thirty, want to go to bed?" Ryoko turned to her side so her back faced him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do these things happen when life is a pain in the butt?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did we have to fall in love and set up a marriage when we know the rest of our lives are going to be hell? It just doesn't seem fair."

"Life's not fair, that's what others have been telling you from day one, and you have to work around it as best you can, even if it seems impossible."

"I know that, but I just wish it could be easy for once, have nothing to worry about, nothing to be afraid of, you know what I mean?"

"I understand completely, but it can't be that way even if you try, so live with it."

"Hmph." Ryoko sat up and looked at him, "Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Most times, but they're not always right."

"Figures, I'm going to bed, see you later." Jas moved so she could get up, and she went to her room. She lay on her bed for a few minutes thinking, (Why am I so stressed, in a few days I'm going to marry him, why am I worried about what's already happening? Oh well, like Jas said, it's apart of life.) She rolled over and went to sleep.

ooo

Author's Note: Another chapter down, countless more to go. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 16

When Jas and Ryoko arrived at HQ the next day they were hesitant about going in.

"I know people are going to tease us and I'm not in the mood for it," Ryoko said.

"Who is?" Jas asked. Ryoko shrugged and they left the cockpit. They got to the entrance and hesitated, but then they both just went through and inside.

-I guess the chief told them not to say anything, - Ryoko thought to him.

-I guess so, but I still don't want to waste time getting to his office, let's go. - They walked quickly, but when they turned the corner, they met Kione and Mihoshi.

"Hi," she giggled. Jas cleared his throat and continued walking; Ryoko right behind him, but then Jas smacked Kione in the back of the head and took off running. "Hey!" Ryoko followed Jas, who was laughing back at Kione. Ryoko followed Jas down a hall, she looked to see where Kione was and saw she was way behind.

"Jas," she whispered, "in here." She opened a door and he ran in, and she it behind him and stood there like nothing had happened. When Kione came running around the corner she asked Ryoko which way Jas had gone, and she pointed her in the wrong direction. When she had gotten out of sight, Ryoko tapped the door and Jas stuck his head out.

"All clear?" he asked. Ryoko nodded and they went down the hall leading to the chief's office.

"Why did you do that?" Ryoko asked him.

"Because I wanted to, and that was a good trick, she's probably still running around. Boy she's gonna be mad later."

"And then I'm involved, but I put myself into it." They reached the office and walked inside.

"Ah, there you two are, or should I say love birds?"

"No," they chorused and he laughed.

"I know, I'm kidding. So, when's the wedding?" Ryoko quickly hid her left hand. "To late Ryoko, I saw the ring flash when you walked in." Ryoko smiled and pulled her hand back out.

"Looks like I get to call Sampson and tell him to cancel." Jas mumbled. She giggled quietly and the chief gave them their next assignment, which turned out to be planning their wedding. "Can he read minds?" Jas asked as they walked out of the office. Ryoko shrugged and they headed for his office, but then were stopped in their tracks by a yell behind them.

"Hold it right there you two!" Kione yelled as she walked up. They turned around to see a steaming mad Kione, with a nervous Mihoshi behind her.

"Hi," Jas said smiling.

"My rear end. Why did you smack me in the head?"

"Because I wanted to, plus you were getting annoying."

"I would be beating you up at the moment," Kione growled, "but I don't want to get tackled by your girlfriend in the process."

"I think the correct name would be fiancŽe," Ryoko interrupted. Kione's jaw dropped and she stared back and forth at them. "Nice face, better move it before it sticks," Ryoko said smiling. Kione shut her mouth and hugged them both.

"So," she asked, "When's the wedding?"

"That is one of the many things we have to figure out," Jas said lifting up a list. Kione smiled and ran off with Mihoshi to tell everyone else.

"Time to get started." Ryoko said as they got to Jas's office and sat down at his desk. It took them three hours to do half of the list, the rest would take travel time and writing, something they really didn't want to do at the moment.

"I hate planning things," Jas groaned.

"It's no picnic for me either," Ryoko retorted, "I hate it just as much as you, but it's something we have to do." Jas groaned and nodded and they went back to the list, but soon got fed up with it and put it aside.

"Now I want to tear the thing apart," Jas laughed. Ryoko smiled and nodded, she still had to tell the Masakis' if Kione and Mihoshi hadn't told them already.

"We should go to Earth and tell the Masakis' about this, and so they can get the shrine ready."

"Yeah, and I need to call Sampson and tell him the change." They got up and went to the docking bay. On the way they met up with Kione and Mihoshi and asked them if they had told the Masakis' about the engagement.

"Nope," she answered, "but I want to be there when you tell them, so wait up!" They stopped and let them catch up, and then they went to the docking bay. They flew to Earth in silence. Ryoko and Jas teleported down and waited for Kione and Mihoshi to get there.

ooo

"You know who we haven't seen in awhile," said Sasami, "Ryoko and her partner. What was his name?"

"Jas." Washu answered.

"Oh yeah." She looked out the window for a while, and then she heard the front door open. Sasami got up to meet who she thought was Kione and Mihoshi, but she got a surprise. "Hi Ryoko!" There were some thuds in the living room and they went to see who had fallen over.

"That looks funny." Jas laughed. Ayeka, Washu, and Tenchi had fallen off the couch; the only one still on the couch was Katsuhito.

"Well, it's nice to see you Ryoko," he said, "Same to you Jas." Jas waved from behind Ryoko, who smiled up at him.

"What brings you two to Earth?" Tenchi asked, "And why are you wearing sunglasses?" Ryoko sighed and told them about the glasses. When she looked up to see them and saw they all had shocked faces.

"I knew that would happen," Ryoko said taking off her glasses. Their facial expressions changed immediately.

"Okay," said Kione, "tell them the real reason you're here." The others gave them confused looks. Ryoko shot Kione a dirty look, but her and Mihoshi we trying to hide their giggles.

"What are they laughing about?" Tenchi asked.

"Something that really isn't that funny," Jas said.

"Well, what is it?" Ryoko held up her left hand and let the ring shine in the sunlight. Everyone broke out with excitement, asking it had happened, when the marriage was, and just congratulating them, but it sounded like mostly babble to Ryoko and Jas, who were trying to make sense of what they were saying.

"This looks funny," Kione said. Finally the commotion settled down and people were able to understand each other. Ryoko asked if having the wedding here at the shrine. Nobody had a problem with it, and then Ryoko and Jas explained the rest of the details. Jas had contacted Sampson and told him about the change. Sampson had no problem with it, he had gotten a request early to wed another couple the same time Jas and Ryoko wanted, so their cancellation was a help to him.

"And that completes the list." Ryoko said later.

"Yes," Jas said relieved, "I was getting ready to burn it."

"You'd burnt it I'd have burnt your rear." Jas laughed and sat back in his chair. They had gone back to Nigami to discuss things, and they had finished the list in the process.

"So now what do you want to do?" Jas asked.

"How about going back to Earth, I would like to visit before we get started get everything started."

"Okay," They teleported down and walked to the house, but they had landed in the middle of the forest. Jas was looking around in the darkness.

"Something doesn't feel right," Ryoko said, "Like something's been added, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean," Jas said, "The last time I felt like this was when we met the Damo and the other blade lions."

"Same here, but they can't be here, can they?" As she said that a rustling behind them caught their attention. In the bushes a pair of glowing cat eyes were looking at them. They both tensed until the source walked out, and it was a blade lion, and it was Damo.

-Sorry to startle you, - he said.

"How did you get here?" Ryoko asked.

-Not long after you two had left our planet began to die. Just before it exploded I wished we were in a safe place, a place that had people there we knew, and we were brought here, my entire clan and the rest of my species. Some other animals were brought from the planet, but it was those that wouldn't cause attention. -

"And you guys won't cause attention?" Jas asked skeptically.

-We can keep ourselves hidden, don't worry about us. -

"Okay," Ryoko said, "Looks like we'd better tell everyone else about them." Jas nodded and they waved good-bye to Damo and went to the house.

"Before you guys get settled for the night, we need to show you something." The family looked at them confused but followed them out to the forest.

"Ryoko, what's up?" Tenchi asked.

"You'll see." They walked in a little deeper and they stopped. "Great, how do we find him?" Ryoko whispered to Jas.

"How should I know?" he replied. They thought for a minute, and then Ryoko called in telepathy.

-Damo, could you come here please, slowly? - They heard quiet rustling and turned to the bushes.

"A word of warning," Jas said, "This is going to look very odd, so please don't scream." When Damo came out, everyone did what Jas told them and ran to the house.

-So much for them listening to you, - said Damo.

"Shut up," Jas said.

"Come with us Damo," said Ryoko, "We'll make them see that you won't hurt them." They walked to the house and Ryoko made Damo wait outside until she called him in. "There, now is he so scary?"

"Yes," they all said at once.

"I'm surprised at you Washu," Ryoko began, "I thought you'd be up here getting a closer look at him, you tried to catch ghost one time."

"Yeah, well ghost can't hurt you, he can," Washu replied, slightly screaming.

-I won't hurt you, - Damo said, -besides, my son was the one who got these two together. -

"Hey!" Jas and Ryoko yelled at him. Nobody could in there laughter after Damo said that, and Damo had to start running because Jas had stared chasing him.

"Like I said," Ryoko said as she ran out of the house to stop Jas.

"Hey Ryoko!" Ryoko turned around to see Sasami, "What are these animals called?"

"Blade lions," Ryoko answered as she ran out to see how far Jas and Damo had gotten. When she got out there she was nearly knocked over when Jas ran up next to her and behind her. She looked to see why and saw that Damo's whole clan had come out to defend him, and now her mind was filled with the laughter of all the blade lions.

"I don't think that's funny," Jas panted. Ryoko hid her laughter behind one hand and took Jas's hand went back into the house.

"What happened?" Washu asked.

"Jas got chased by Damo's clan, he's not doing that again is he?"

"Nope," Jas answered as he sat down on the couch next to Kione.

"You always rush in and do stupid things," Kione said, "You've had some close calls, and so have you Ryoko."

"Shut up," they both said. The family laughed. Later they went to bed. Jas got a couch, which he just barely fit on and Ryoko laughed at him because of it.

ooo

Author's Note: Hey, I finally updated. Sorry about the wait, I've had a lot to do lately and the last thing on my mind has been working on fanfiction. Well, hopefully I'll be able to update more, but I can't make promises. Bye for now. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 17

The next morning everyone got to work on the wedding. They knew the only people that would be there were the family, some of Jas's friends, maybe his parents, and most of the Galaxy Police, Washu had to expand the yard because of it. Since it was the end of winter and most plants wouldn't be in bloom for a while Ryoko decided on no flowers. As things progressed everyone started to get tired, but no one complained.

"I hate going this fast," Ryoko said one night in her room.

"I feel no different," Jas, said, he was allowed in there only if they left the door halfway opened and he stayed near it. "I wish I didn't have to do this."

"Sorry, but Nobayuki takes me as his daughter most of the time, so you have to do what he says."

"Yeah, I'll put up with it as long as it goes no further."

"Jas. Everything got done so fast, and the wedding is next week."

"Don't be to nervous," Jas, said, he inched closer to the door, like was going to say something to make her come after him, "and don't lose any sleep over it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying I don't want you to fall asleep during the ceremony," he just enough time to get the door and down stairs before she burst out after him. He used his powers to go through the door; Ryoko did the same thing and tackled into the snow.

"I knew he would do something like that," Nobayuki said walking to the door.

"You can trust him," Kione said walking up next to him. "I've known him longer than Ryoko, and he's the most trust worthy man I know." They watched as Ryoko and Jas threw snow at each other, dodging snowballs and getting completely soaked. "Looks like they're having fun, now that isn't nice," Jas had just grabbed the back of Ryoko sweater and dropped a handful of snow down her back.

"She'll get him for that one," Nobayuki said. Ryoko did, she shoved him so his back faced her, grabbed his cape, used her power to put a large wad of snow on it, and threw the cape over his head, making the snow go down his neck. "Told you." He opened the door and called them in, then had Sasami get towels so they could dry off.

"What did you say to make her chase you Jas?" Kione asked.

"She told me she was nervous and I told not to lose any sleep over it because I don't want her to fall asleep during the ceremony."

"Oh, so you deserved it."

"Probably, but right now I just want to dry off." Kione laughed at him and left them alone. They dried off and changed into dryer clothes, then they went to bed.

ooo

The week past and everything got into order. Finally the day arrived.

"I'm nervous," Ryoko said as they set up things outside.

"You think I'm not?" Jas asked.

"Yes, but you're hiding it better, it's not funny stop laughing," Jas had started laughing because she had started complaining.

"All right I'll stop, lets get this finished so we can go back in; it's cold."

"Now who's complaining?" They finished and ran inside to put on warmer clothing.

"I hope it warms up a little," Sasami said as she looked out the window.

"It's supposed to," said Nobayuki.

"I warned all the officers to dress warm any way," said Kione.

"Yeah, but what is their idea of warm?" asked Ryoko as she looked outside, then shivered.

"Meow," Ryo-oki jumped onto Ryoko's shoulder and looked outside.

"Uh-oh, it's starting to snow," Sasami said as she pointed.

"Lovely," Jas remarked.

"Why did you two have to plan your wedding on the coldest day of the year?" Ayeka asked angrily.

"We didn't plan on it," Ryoko snapped.

"It's not the coldest day of the year Ayeka," said Tenchi, "That past a few weeks ago."

"You sure there aren't anymore?" Ayeka asked.

"I'm sure," he answered. They waited for another hour, and then the guests began to arrive.

ooo "This is fun," Ayeka groaned after the first hour of greeting officers. Ryoko grinned at her and waited for someone else to arrive. When the Commander arrived all four officers went rigid.

"Stop it you four," laughed the Commander, "This is a friendly gathering, no need to do that." They relaxed and showed him around. After awhile Ryoko noticed that Jas wasn't there.

"Kione, do you know where Jas went?"

"He mentioned going to get some friends and family members and said he would be back as soon as he can."

ooo

True to her word, Jas was on his way back from getting those people. In his cockpit were his parents and in the ship next to him were Gene and his friends.

"Where are we going again?" Jas's mother Lasarra asked.

"Earth."

"Oh, I've never been there before."

"I have," said Jas's father Komen, "It's nice in the spring, but the other seasons are either too cold or too hot."

"Remember I said bring warm clothing," said Jas, "because it's very cold there right now."

"What time did you say this was?" Komen asked.

"Two o'clock."

"Then I suggest you speed it up young man." Jas checked his watched and squeaked.

"Yipes! Nigami I thought you were going at full speed?"

"I am, but I am waiting for Kan-oki."

"Oh. Kan-oki!"

As the words came out of his mouth, Nagi appeared on screen. "Where are you off to Jas, and why are they with you?"

"My wedding, what's it to you?"

"Your wedding, I never thought I'd live to see the day. Who's the bride?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do, and since you're not telling me I'm coming with you."

"All right, but if you threaten anyone I'm booting you back up here, without Kan-oki." Nagi nodded and disappeared. "Okay, now will you go?" Jas asked Nigami.

"Yes." They flew off towards Earth.

ooo

Author's Note: Uh-oh, what's Nagi doing there? How's she going to react? Find out in the next chapter, when I finally put it up. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 18

"Where is he?" Ryoko asked impatiently.

"Like I said," said Kione, "Getting some friends and family members. If he's not back in five minutes I'll go up and look for him, okay?" Ryoko nodded and looked up at the sky.

(Hurry up Jas; if you're late for this I'll never forgive you.) A ping in the back of her mind made her look toward the bushes. A tiny blade lion head stuck out of the bushes. "Tano no!"

-Who are all these people? - He asked.

-Guests; don't come out or you'll scare them. - She spoke to him silently so no one would here them. -Aren't your parents worried about you? -

-No, I told them where I'd be, and they trust you. - He started to walk out of the bushes.

"Tano get back there!" she whispered. Kione and Tenchi looked over at her, then Kione banged her head on the nearest tree and Tenchi slapped himself in the forehead. "You just like to cause trouble." Ryoko said as she went down on her knees to pick up the small creature.

-Yep, why does the rest of your family seem upset? -

-The same reason I am, we don't want you causing attention to these people, if you do they take you and make you research subjects. -

-Oh, I'll go then, but I missed you. When I first met you I wanted to see again, I like you. - Ryoko smiled at him, how could she resist something so sweet. She kissed him and put him on the ground, patting his rear so he would leave. Once he was back in the bushes she got up.

"How long has Jas been gone now?" she asked Kione when she reached her.

"Relax he just showed up, uh-oh." Kione pointed to Jas's group. Ryoko looked and tensed up, Nagi was with him.

ooo

"So who's the bride?" Nagi asked.

"Your paycheck," he said with a grin.

"What?" Nagi stared at Ryoko. Ryoko noticed her and gulped. "You're kidding me right? She's a criminal."

"Not anymore. She's been a Galaxy Police officer for the past two years. Try laying a hand on her, at least half of the officers will come and back her up." Nagi growled and stared back at her rival.

"You're marrying her, why?"

"The reason other people marry, so shut up and live with it."

"Live with it, how can I live with her as a sister-in-law?" The entire yard went quiet. Ryoko stare at her fiancŽ.

"Jas," her voice was harsh and tense, "may I speak with you, in the house?" Jas gulped and followed her. Inside Ryoko looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Why didn't you tell me Nagi was you sister?"

"It didn't occur to me, I'm sorry."

"Sorry. Jas, that woman chased me for years, and now finding out that she's going to be my sister-in-law, it's just not right."

"Not right for what? You'll never see her."

"That's what you think. She always shows up at the time I don't want to see her most."

"Give me an example."

"Now." That shut him up. No one really knew that Nagi was his sister, except now of course.

"Look Ryoko, this way she won't hurt you."

"She hasn't been able to hurt me ever since I entered the Galaxy Police. Jas, something like that is something I need to know before things like this."

"You don't have to worry about her now."

"I know that, but it's the amount of time you took to tell me and the time you told me, so say sorry to this." She put something in his hand and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Jas gulped, the object in his hand felt sickeningly familiar. He hesitantly opened his hand; the engagement ring was there.

(Dammit Ryoko no.) He looked up at her room. He wanted to go up and talk to her, but the ring in his hand told him not to. His heart felt like it was torn into pieces, each piece getting smaller and smaller.

ooo

Kione gasped. (No, I can't believe this.)

"What the matter Kione?" Ayeka had come up behind her.

"Call it off," Kione whispered.

"Call what off?"

"The wedding, it's over." She pointed into the house and Ayeka looked to see Jas, facing the wall and his head on one arm.

"This can't be, why?"

"What else, Jas didn't tell Ryoko that Nagi was his sister. I guess that made Ryoko angry and this is the end result. I don't want to tell everyone this."

"We have to, though it's going to be hard. Lets get the rest of the family over here first, we'll tell them and figure something out." They called them over and told them.

"Oh no," Sasami said sadly.

"Man, this isn't good," said Tenchi, "Who's going to tell everyone?"

"I will," Katsuhito, answered, "I'll probably be the only one that can keep a straight face." They nodded and watched him walk over to the guest area. "Everyone, may I have your attention." He looked over the crowd of people. "I know you are all expecting to see two of you good friends get married today, but it is to my great sorrow that the wedding will not be happening."

"What, what are you saying?" an officer asked.

"Some offence has come up, causing a break-up. I'm sorry, I cannot tell you anymore." Everyone started talking at once, but soon began to leave.

ooo

Author's Note: Wow, I updated, finally. Well, there's only one reason that I haven't updated in forever. I've had more school stuff to do than you can imagine. And what is the payout for that? I am no longer a high school student; I graduated! Now I have to get my license, get a car, and get a summer job. I'll do my best to update for now, but once college starts in September, I don't know if it'll even be possible for me to write anymore. We'll see how that works. For now, I hope you all continue to enjoy my story. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 19

Jas finally came out the house, looking plainly miserable. Tenchi ran over to him when he saw him.

"Is something wrong? Everyone is leaving." Jas's only reply was a nod, and then he walked to an open area of the yard and disappeared, teleporting to his ship.

Later that night everyone but Ryoko sat in the living room, to upset to do anything.

"I can't see why Ryoko would cancel the wedding just for that," said Ayeka.

"Think about," said Kione, "Would you want to marry a man that was related to her?"

"I guess not," Ayeka answered. They all went to bed soon after, none of there moods had changed. Ryoko was in her own room, flooded with mixed emotions.

(Why didn't Jas ever tell me? If he had told me that this probably never would have happened.) She sobbed into her pillow until she cried herself to sleep. She slept late the next morning and left with Kione and Mihoshi later that day.

"Are you okay Ryoko?" Kione asked when she walked into the room she had aloud Ryoko to stay in on the way to HQ.

"I don't know," she answered hoarsely. Kione sighed and left the room.

ooo

It had been nearly a month since the break-up, and neither Jas nor Ryoko were any better. Every time they passed each other in the halls or made accidental eye contact they would have to go somewhere private to recover. On her last pass by, Ryoko had to go to her room her heart hurt so badly.

(I can't keep doing this,) she thought. She held her head and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

A memory flared in her mind, Jas and Ryoko sat in her room on Nigami.

Jas had said, "Thank you, for accepting me into your life."

"I love you Jas, I wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't," she had answered.

"I know. Ryoko, I know this is a lot to ask you, but after we do get married, can we start a family?"

Ryoko was surprised at the question, "You want to?" she had asked him.

"Yes."

"I guess, but not right away, fair enough?"

He looked down into her eyes, "Fair enough," he had answered, and then kissed her.

Ryoko winced at the memory; her heart ached even more for him. (What should I do? Will he take me back, or did the break-up cause him to change his mind about me?) She wouldn't know unless she asked him. She went onto the computer that was in every officer's room and check to see if he was still there. The computer said he was boarding Nigami. Ryoko raced out of her room and headed for the docking bay, if she couldn't ask him now, she might not be able to again.

ooo

Jas walked onto Nigami, the pass by had given him a pounding headache. As he stood there and massaged his temples he sensed someone come onto Nigami, but didn't bother to look and who it was.

"Jas." He whipped around to see Ryoko. She was breathing hard like she had been running.

"Ryoko?" She walked up to him, eyes full of pain. "What is it?" In one fluid motion they embraced, they slumped to the floor, too weak to hold themselves up. Ryoko cried into his shoulder, unable to control her self anymore.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I never meant for this to happen. Every time I saw you I felt my heart tear."

"I felt the same," he replied. He let Ryoko cry until she stopped. "What made you changer your mind?"

"I remembered something, you had just proposed to me a few days ago and we sat on Nigami together, then you asked me if we could start a family, I remembered the promise I made to you. It wasn't just that, I knew if I went on like this that I wouldn't last, I need you Jas, you mean to much to me to let go."

The words made all the pain Jas felt disappear, including his headache. He pulled her away so he could look at her, and then kissed her. Ryoko was surprised, she hadn't kissed him in over a month and this kiss took her breath away. She gasped when he broke the kiss. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled and kissed her again, holding her as close as he could. Tears flowed from Ryoko's eyes, tears that she wanted to let go since the break-up, and then hung in his grip, to tired to do anything else. Jas picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed, kissed her once, and left her alone. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 20

Ryoko woke up thought she had dreamed the whole thing. When she realized where she was on saw she was in space, she ran to the cockpit. Jas was there and turned around when she entered and smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked. She smiled back at him and sat down.

"It's feels like I haven't been here in years," she said.

"Seems like it," chimed Nigami. Jas and Ryoko smiled and enjoyed the quiet. After a while they left the cockpit and went into Jas's room. They sat on his bed and talked.

"I have to ask this," Jas said. He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket, "Will you accept this back?"

Ryoko put her hand over it, "Of course." Jas kissed her after she answered, then slipped the ring onto her finger. "We should tell the others."

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Look out the window." She looked to see the earth, bright and covered with swirling clouds.

"What are you, a mind reader?"

"No, I just know what needs to be done." She laughed snuggled closer to him. "Kione and Mihoshi are there to. Good, we don't have to hunt them down."

"I just hope known of the others are mad at us for doing this," Ryoko said after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't see why they would, I mean, we're back together, isn't that enough?"

"I guess; I just hope no one hates a last minute wedding." They both laughed and waited until Nigami was in the right range and teleported to earth.

ooo

The Masaki family sat on the back porch enjoying the surprisingly warm day.

"Maybe something good will happen today," said Sasami, Ryo-oki meowed her agreement.

In the bushes nearby, Ryoko and Jas sat there thinking of what to do. "I have an idea," Ryoko said and whispered it into his ear. He nodded in approval they disappeared from the bushes.

As the Masaki family sat on the porch, Ryoko appeared between them.

"Hi Ryoko," Sasami said, "Why do look so happy?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she replied as she dropped her arms from behind her back, making sure the ring flashed in the sun shine. Sasami jumped into her arms and Ryo-oki meowed happily.

"Where's Jas?" Kione asked.

"Right here," he answered as he walked up. Kione hugged him and then everyone started talking at once. It took sometime before they were able to explain.

"You just couldn't live without him could you Ryoko?" Washu asked teasingly.

"Very funny," she retorted. It turned out Washu had saved everything in a dimension where no time passed and could set it up exactly where they wanted it with just a press of a button.

"So when do you want have this?" Washu asked.

"As soon as possible," Jas and Ryoko said in unison. Washu laughed at the answer. They finally planned it to be that weekend, which was in two days.

"I'll tell the chief," Kione said, "He'll have the ship knowing in five minutes." She left soon after to do so.

ooo

That night Ryoko and Jas sat on the roof together, just to be alone.

"We're finally alone," Ryoko said as she sighed.

"Yeah, I thought we'd never get any time alone." Jas held her close, the time they had spent apart was still there, and he didn't like the feeling.

"Two days, two days and it will seem as though we never separated," Ryoko said, "What do you think will happen this time?"

"Hopefully nothing, if we're lucky."

"And how lucky are we?"

"Not very." They both laughed, and then went inside a few minutes later.

ooo

That morning Ryoko left her room early, but was quiet enough to sneak out of the house without waking anyone and going for a walk in the woods.

(I'm so glad I decided to do this,) Ryoko thought as she breathed in the fresh morning air. She walked deeper into the forest, and then came upon a cave she had never seen before. (I wonder where this came from.) She walked hesitantly inside, bringing up a small ball of energy so she could see. As she went deeper inside, she saw a light getting brighter and brighter. By the time she reached it she didn't need her light anymore. The object that was the source of the light came from a small clear-white crystal that floated on a stone pedestal.

"What is this?" Ryoko whispered. Against all of her training, she walked up to the pedestal and reached out to the crystal. The crystal floated to her and stopped over her palm. "I guess this is mine."

"If it is yours you will be able to use it." Ryoko whipped around to see whom the speaker was. A tall shadowy figure stood in front of her, blocking her only exit.

"How do you expect me to know how to use it when I just got it?" Ryoko asked the stranger.

"Your instincts should know, and the only way out is to use it to get though me."

(What do I do, I have know clue how to use this thing.) Ryoko thought hard, but her thoughts were interrupted when the figure charged at her. "Ahh!" She jumped to the side just before he hit her. Ryoko felt to stone grasp her mind and her head filled with knowledge. She held the stone up and it fire, hitting the figure.

"Hmm, you're pretty good, but it'd to take more than that to stop me." He lashed at her again and Ryoko fired shot after shot, hit him each time. When the figure went down, a voice in her mind spoke.

-You are now the holder of this power. Only use it when you or your loved ones are in danger. - When the voice disappeared, Ryoko felt her strength vanish, and she blacked out. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 21

Ryoko woke up outside the cave; face down in the grass. She sat up quickly and noticed the stone hanging on a chain around her neck. She tucked it under her clothing and ran back to the house.

ooo

"Where have you been?" Jas asked; he had been waiting outside for her.

"I went for a walk and lost track of time, don't worry about me Jas, I know these woods well."

"Well Damo never saw you."

"So what, I'm fine Jas, see look, nothing, now lets go inside." The rest of the day went on as normal. Kione and Mihoshi came back and said the entire headquarters knew and would be there on Saturday. Jas and Ryoko spent the rest of the day outside on the roof, doing pretty much nothing. When night came Jas kissed her before they went inside, but the kissed seemed different.

ooo

The next day passed like lightning, and the wedding day was there, again.

"Why am I just as nervous as the last time?" Ryoko asked Kione as they greeted guests.

"It's natural, don't worry about it. Hey, you're only going to do it once, unless of course you get a divorce," Ryoko glared at her, "but I doubt that'll happen with you two," she laughed quickly, but then shut up as the chief an Commander arrived.

"Well, lets try this again shall we," the Commander teased as he walked passed both of them. As more guests arrived, Jas left to get his parents, this time he didn't waste anytime, and like last time, Nagi followed him.

"No more surprises Jas?" Ryoko asked him when they got there.

"Well, there is one," he said as a dog came out from behind Komen.

"Pet?" she asked him.

"The last time we left him home he made a mess," said Lasarra, "but he'll be a good boy, I promise." The dog proceeded to walk around the tables, sniffing the guests and getting the occasional treat from the table. "Don't beg Roki," Lasarra told the dog. Finally it came time to get ready.

"I am so nervous," Ryoko said as she put on her sash.

"Don't be," said Lasarra, she had come to help Ryoko get dressed.

"Weren't you nervous on your wedding day?"

"Of course, but I can still say don't be to others."

ooo

Outside, Jas stood at the altar and watched the guests seat themselves. He looked to see his father and Nagi sitting near the front, his father held a video camera and Nagi had Ryo-oki and Kan-oki on her lap.

"Hey Jas," he looked down to see Kione.

"Hi."

"This is the most nervous I've ever seen you."

"Yeah well I've never gotten married before, and neither have you."

"Ha, ha. If you're wondering where your mom went she went to help Ryoko get dressed, here she comes." Jas looked to see his mother sit down next to Komen, then waved at him.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked Kione as he waved back to his mother.

"Soon, I hope." She waved to him and went and sat down. Jas looked around again, trying to pass time and calm down. He thought he was about to pop from impatience when he heard Washu tap a few keys on her shadow laptop and a portal appeared at the end of the so-called aisle. The bride's maids, Ayeka and another officer, came through the portal first. He waited for them to come down the aisle, then looked back to watch Ryoko come out. When she did come out, he nearly fell over. He stole a quick glance at his father, who was now video tapping the event.

Dressed completely in white, she looked like an angel, at least to him. When she finally got there (To him it seemed to take hours), Katsuhito appeared and recited the vows for the wedding. When he finished, Ryoko and Jas exchanged wedding bands and waited.

"Why are you even waiting," he said, "you know what comes next, so do it already." They both smiled and kissed, the guests erupting into cheers. The rest of the wedding was fun; they all joked around and had a good time. Finally everyone left. Jas's parents volunteered to stay and help clean up, which didn't take long, then Jas took them home. He and Ryoko sat on the roof together until night fell.

"It's done," Ryoko said in his arms.

"Yeah, so when do want to go on Nigami?"

"Animal, soon, but not yet."

"That's fine. What did you think of Roki?"

"He was sweet, Sasami really liked him. How old is he?"

"I don't even know anymore, I got him when I was a kid and he's been there ever since." Ryoko nodded and looked up at the stars.

"Okay, we can go now." Jas laughed and teleported them there, and the start of their honeymoon.

ooo

Author's Note: This took me way to long to update. Sorry there aren't any A/N in the other two chapters, I didn't feel like putting them. I think you all know what people do on their honeymoons, so I'm not going to write it. Hope you liked the chapters. Review me and tell me what you think. 


End file.
